Saviors of Darkness
by DarkLoneWolf29
Summary: Master Elias would do anything for Lord Mark Calloway. When the ties are put to the test. Will Elias pass or fail? :Undertaker/OC/Other WWE Wrestlers Mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I thought I would never be returning to these parts ever again. But fate had brought me back here one more time. Staring out the back window of the cab as it pulled up the long, dark driveway. Sighing as I gathered my gear as I reached into my jean's pocket and grabbed the cash I had stuck there. Flipping through the wad of bills, as the cab pulled up to the front of the old mansion. Tossing the cab fare up onto the front seat, "Thanks." I said as I exited the cab. The trunk popped as I grabbed my two large duffle bags. The cab pulled away as I adjusted the handles of the bags. I sighed as I looked around the darkness, seeing everything in the dim moonlight. Slowly walking off the gravel driveway, up the squeaky, wooden steps of the front porch. The white paint was chipping, peeling away from the wood, from being exposed to the sun for so many years.

Stepping up to the door, placing one of the bags upon the porch. The mansion since I left, was the same as it always was. Looking unkept, old, run down. Kept all the curious away and law farther. Taking a silent deep breath and slowly releasing it, I finally knocked upon the door. I heard movement from inside, at least someone was alive this time of night. The door slowly opened wide, standing back was a black robed druid. I nodded as I picked my bags up off the porch and stepped inside. The druid closed the door with a gentle nod could be seen from the hooded one. "Welcome home." His voice sounded. "Thank you. I believe everybody is here as summoned?" He nodded once again, "As requested, but one." I sighed as I nodded, "Good. I will bring my gear to my room. Gather everybody in the great hall, down stairs, and I will be there in mere moments. Give the late one some time to show up." Nodding once again as booted feet sounded upon the wooden floors of the house.

Inside was well kept up. Everything took on the soft glow of the oil lamps and candles, that lit up the house. The glow couldn't be seen from outside, dark curtains and drapes covered all the windows. Heading up the main stair way, up to the second floor, my tan work boots were cushioned by the decorative rug upon the floor. Heading to the right and down the hallway, I opened the door to my quarters. It was the same as I left it. King size bed in the middle, silk black sheets and a thick blanket covered the four post bed. Placing my bags to the side as I lit a couple of oil lamps upon a nearby tall, cherry wood dresser. Running a hand through my loosely tied back, dark red locks. Originally my hair color is dark brown, but I have dyed it recently. So it looked dark red. Walking over to the closet, grabbing the decorative handles as I pulled open the double doors. The smells were the same too, his smell mostly. He hasn't been here in years, so how could that be?

I shook my head as I stepped inside, knowing what I was looking for. Reaching up for my robe, taking it off the hanger gently, making sure it didn't drag on the floor, until I placed it upon my shoulders. I have lost a bit of weight since I last wore this.

Closing the closet doors, I placed the robe upon myself. It was thick, heavy in anybody's hands. But to us, it felt light like a feather with comfort. Nobody was here to make a statement, when it comes to fashion. Only thing that placed me differently from everybody else was the purple trim that ran along the edges of the opening of the robe, stopping before hitting the hood. Closing the robe, tying the black ropes snug, but loosely. A silver chain hung from my rope, with a symbol be known to only our group. A twisting Chinese dragon. It's hard to explain, everybody carried it upon their belt. Keeping the hood down as I made my way out of my room, heading down to the first floor of the mansion. Navy blue eyes looked around as I heard everybody gathering into the great hall as told. I sensed someone missing amongst the ranks, which wasn't a good sign at all. That either meant, they have perished or never got the message, which even means a worse fate.

Everything even felt the same as I stood in the foyer, just slowly taking everything in. Just one thing was missing. Everybody could feel and see the void amongst the ranks and the home. But nobody mentioned it, it was meant to be. Slowly sliding my hood up as I headed for the basement. Descending the stairs, the basement opened up wide, except in front of you was long, stone wall with a set of heavy wooden doors, at the bottom of the stairs. Torches sat upon the wall, either side of the doors. Making it to the bottom as I pounded a fist upon the door, as both doors slowly opened to a huge room. Rows of benches on either side of the walk way. Slowly in waves, everybody stood up. At the front of the room, stood an alter with lit candles standing on high iron holders at each end. A leather kneeling bench sat before the highly decorated alter. Everybody had to pay respects to the elders, who have passed on and through this same great hall as everybody else has before them.

Slowly, I followed the blood red velvet, worn out rug, which made the path all the way up to the front. Slowly I stepped into the hall as everybody stood facing forward, everybody had their hoods up until further notice. I slowly made my way up to the front of the hall. Torches lined the walls of the hall, along with other decorative flags and banners of the clan, from when it started to now. It had changed three times over the centuries. Slowly stepping up the three stone steps to the alter as I slowly descended to my knees, paying my respects. After doing so, slowly I rose to my feet, turning slowly as I faced all the members as I slowly rose my hands into the air, slowly lowering them as everybody sat down in unison. I stood upon a stone platform as I folded my hands in front of me, my sleeves covering everything, so it looked like my sleeves connected.

A bell tolled three times from the back of the great hall as I slowly unlinked my hands as I slowly lifted them up, lowering my hood. Everybody else followed suit. I slowly lifted my eyes as I looked to everyone, "Thank you fellow followers and lurkers of the night, for coming on such short notice this fine eve. The night of our all hallows eve. The night we all look forward to every year. But this year, you all know is very special." I started as everybody nodded as they kept their eyes upon me as I spoke.

"Tomorrow night, he will be returning to us all. Lead us on our quest that was given to us to follow, many centuries ago. To battle the darkness dwellers and bring peace to the surface once again. Nobody is to be late to the site, where I will rise him and have him rejoin us once again. Take the position that is his to take, that I have taken over, many years ago. I appreciate everything that has been done while I stand before you tonight. But my time is nye for me to step down and have him take over once again." Slowly stepping down the steps as I stand at the beginning of the aisle. "Go for your last night under my orders to seek out the one who seems to be missing. If this one cannot be found, he will be very unpleased in knowing this one did not show up. John, Dave, Paul, and Glen, stay at the mansion, as you all know you what you must prepare for tomorrow night's ceremony. If any of you need me, I will be in my quarters for the last night as your elder. That is all. May the darkness follow you and protect, where ever you may roam."

With that everybody slowly lifted their hoods up, stood up and exited the great hall. I stood watching as everybody left the hall to seek out the night's goodness, before he takes the throne once again. Sighing as I slowly lifted my hood up and slowly walked down the aisle, leaving the great hall, heading upstairs to the first floor. I was stopped by a few of the followers, for advice or wisdom, before heading upstairs to my quarters, to retire for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in the study to finish some unfinished business, before he was risen tonight. Sitting in the huge, high back, worn out office chair, I got lost in my thoughts. Sighing as I ran a hand through my hair. I kept questioning myself, to why I returned, when I said I never would, after that night. But here I was, going against my own words. Something drew me back here, besides the obvious, but I didn't know what yet. Finishing up the work and placing it away, I slowly rose to my feet and headed down to the basement to another part, that was turned into a work out area. I started to clear my mind before heading out to the site, where I would have to perform the ceremony tonight.

Finishing up my work out and cleaning up, I stood staring at myself in the mirror. I was about 5'4 in height, I was short amongst some of the giants within the group, but I have everybody's respect. Tanned from being outside during my time away, which beat the white skin I use to have. I'm half and half, I'm the only one amongst the group. Nobody knows this not even the one that is coming forth to rejoin the group tonight. It happened while I was gone, I was going to keep the secret as long as I could. It was nobodies business really. I had an athletic body, which I kept in shape. I trained boxers and kick boxers, while I was away, opening up my own gym. I left to follow a dream I always wanted to do, which was teach and open my own gym. So far it was a success.

I got dressed into a pair of baggy black jeans, dark red tank top, pulling my hair back loose pony tail. Slipping on my black combat boots as I slowly rose to my feet, my quarter's door opened. I looked as one of the druids stood in the dim light of the oil lamp. "Your ride awaits Eli. Leave whenever your ready." Nodding as I walked over to the closet and grabbed my robe, placing it on as I got myself together. "Was the missing one found?" I asked as we both walked down stairs. "Yes he was. He didn't get the message until later on. He was on a mission at the time." Nodding my head gently as we reached the bottom of the stairs, "That explains his missing presence then. Typical Adam. Always out doing something and not showing when summoned. That better change."

Lifting my hood as my guide opened the front door, stepping out into the full moon lit night. Walking over to the car as the driver stepped out, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, looking presentable. Opened the back door, "Evening." The driver said in greeting. I nodded as I got in, as my guide came walking over and climbed in. The door was shut, the driver climbed in and drove off into the night, towards the night's destination.

"Everything is set up as requested." My guide, Christian, began to explain as I flipped through a medium sized book, that was waiting in the car when I entered. "Good. Everybody knows their place for this eve?" I asked as I slowly closed the book, book marking it as I laid my hands upon the worn black leather.

He nods gently, hood moving as he did. Everybody knew not to let themselves be seen with their hoods down, unless told to do so.

I had mine down once we were in the car and the glass that separated the driver and us, was up. I looked out the window without saying another word. "Something on your mind Eli?" Christian asked. I slowly looked to the hooded one and shook my head lightly, "No, just many things upon my mind. Has my departure plans been confirmed?" He nods, "Yes they have. We will have another car waiting for when the ceremony is over, outside the house, to take you to the airport. Wish you would stay longer, you know he would like you too." I shook my head, "I can't stay. Only a short time. I have another life to lead, plus many depend on me to return as soon as things are settled here."

Nodding once again, "I understand Master Eli. You will be greatly missed, as always." Nodding once again, "I know, but you will be in better hands than you have been since he's been gone. I wasn't the best at it than he is." Shaking his head as he spoke, "Do not doubt your abilities Master. You did just as good as he did, maybe even better. Nobody has complained. Even though you led us from afar, you still kept in contact and were here when you were urgently needed." I nodded once again as the car pulled up to our destination. "I know, but someone must be around more often than I was. That's what I sort of regret." Christian nods as I slowly rose my hood up. The driver came to the back of the car, opened up the back door for us to depart.

I gripped the book in my hands as I slowly stood to my feet upon the damp green grass. A slight fog lingered over the cemetery, which we parked in front of. I looked up from under my hood and looked beyond the old, bent, iron fencing that kept the grave yard separated from the world. Christian walked up to the open gates as he stood waiting, "Everybody awaits our presence Master Eli." He said as he caught me within my thoughts. I slowly nodded as I slowly walked through the open gates, into the grave yard. He walked beside me as we made it to the top of a small hill.

Down the path from us, you could see lit torches standing along the path, lighting the way. Held by other members of the group. "Follow the torch path. It will lead you to the site, where he lays." He explained as I nodded, "Lead the way. I will gently follow you up to the tomb." Nodding gently as he stepped upon the old cobbled stoned path, only thing heard were our boots hitting the stones as we walked. As we approached the path of torches, each druid holding one, lowered their head in respects to me. Only thing heard was the quietness of the night and crackling of the flames burning upon the torches. As we passed a set of torches, they slowly stepped behind us and followed myself and Christian to the tomb, where he laid.

The group stopped in front of a huge stone carved door, which was surrounded by the rest of group, waiting for myself and the guide to arrive. Two of our strongest members placed their hands upon the door, taking away the moss and such that had grown over the door, over the years. Christian stepped to the side as two torches were handed off, so I could see the carvings upon the door.

Stepping up as I held the book in one hand, the other I lifted up and placed upon the door.

My voice rang through the quietness, just for our group to hear as I spoke in ancient tongue, as I ran my hand across the carvings upon the door. It was a blessing that was needed to be read before the tomb could be open on this very special evening.

Once the prayer was read, I stepped back as I nodded as the two druids opened the tomb door gently. After the door was finished being opened, Christian was handed a torch and stepped inside, lighting the two torches upon the walls, after clearing the cob webs away. He stepped out, to the side as I released the breath I was holding quietly. Slowly I stepped into the crypt as I stepped down two steps to the dusty, marble floor. Before us all upon a stone carved alter was a stone casket, which is where he was laid to rest so many years ago. The casket was carved from the finest granite that could be found. Lined with the softest, finest felt, dark red and purple lining, that could be found. The very best was placed into the creation of the casket. All Lords got the same treatment from the living members of the group. A few members stepped into the crypt, stood upon the stairs, as the rest stood outside the crypt as I slowly opened the book and began to read from the book in Latin.

Everybody listened and repeated words when I told them too. After finishing the prayers and readings from the book. I closed it and held it in my hands as I slowly stepped out of the crypt. Moving to the side as the ones that had stepped inside, stepped up to the alter, paid their respects before picking up the casket, carrying it outside and followed Christian to a small alter in the middle of the cemetery. It was built for this eve. The casket was laid upon the alter, which was covered with the banner of the group. Everybody paid their respects by kneeling down, with their heads bowed. I followed the casket up to it's final resting place before the ceremony continued.

Everybody lifted their heads as I slowly climbed to my feet and walked up to the casket. It felt like an eternity as I climbed the marble steps and stood facing the group, with the casket in front of me. A small, black wooden table stood upon the platform, with everything I would need for the ceremony. I laid the book upon the table as all torches were put out, but two. The two that carried them came forth as they lit the candles that surrounded the ceremonial area. Once the candles were lit, the torches were put out, for the ceremony to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Reaching over to the table, I took within my hand was a golden decorative goblet, grasping both hands around it. I held it over the casket as I slowly grasped it with my left hand, slowly I reached into the goblet with my right index finger and dipped my finger into the warm liquid. Slowly lifted my finger up, placing the goblet to the side, back upon the table. The liquid was blood red as I slowly placed my finger upon the casket, making a drawing with the blood as I spoke once again in Latin, as everybody bowed their heads and spoke in unison. Slowly I lifted my hands away from the casket as I wiped my hands upon a cloth, sitting upon the table. Four followers slowly approached the casket, as I stepped back for a moment. "Upon this night, we awaken the Lord that will lead us to victory over the night dwellers, that seek our demise." Everybody lifted their heads up and watched as I nodded, notifying the four to slowly removed the lid of the casket.

The sound of grinding stone could be heard as the lid of the casket was slowly lifted, removed, and placed to the side, gently so nothing would break. Stepping up to the open casket as Christian slowly stepped forward, walking around the open casket to stand behind me. Nobody knew I was looking into the casket at this moment. Everybody had their eyes upon the casket itself, until given command to stand and most would see inside. A breath got caught in my throat as my eyes came in contact with the one that was to be awaken this eve. I had forgotten how handsome he was. His auburn locks ran past his shoulders in waves. His hands were crossed over his chest. He was buried within his robe, as he requested to be. Everything as I remembered, when he was laid to rest many years ago.

Slowly I reached into the casket as Christian handed me a small golden dagger. Upon taking the dagger with a nod, paying attention to what I was doing, I cut the rope gently away from his wrists that kept his hands together. I made sure nothing was left behind from his bindings. Handing the dagger back to Christian, as he took it and the rope that was cut away, placing it upon the table. My flesh touched his and it was cool to the touch, for the moment. I had to prepare him for his awakening first. If I did not, then he would be displeased. Uncovering a pair of black boots that belonged upon his feet, Christian handed them both to me. He wanted them off before he was laid to rest, placed upon his feet before being awakened. We were just following his wishes before he was laid to rest.

Moving enough to do my work as Christian handed me everything. Making sure everything was perfect before continuing with the ceremony. Everybody knew what was going on, nobody was left in the dark when it comes to these ceremonies. I stood before the casket as he stood off to the side. One thing was left before I could continue, slowly reaching my hands into the casket as I lifted the hood to covered his face and head, until he rose and removed it himself. Moving with nimble fingers and gentleness, preparations were complete. Christian knew what was to come as did I. Slowly I reached over as he handed me a pair of black fingerless gloves.

With a shaking hand, they were placed within the palm of my hand. Slowly placing them upon my hands, fastened snuggly, I went on to complete the ceremony.

Christian picked up the book, standing within my view, near the head of the coffin, but out of the occupants sight. I was the only one he would see first, it was how it went. I was the last to be seen, first to be seen when he awakens. Opening the book to where I had it book marked, Christian held it within his hands, facing my direction. Everybody was sitting upon their knees, bowing their heads as I slowly rose my fingerless gloved hands into the sky as I read from the book. "May thee be risen from the deep sleep that was placed upon thee many years ago. The moon is full on this all hallows eve. Your guidance and wisdom is needed once again for all eternity. Rise thy Lord, to meet your followers and lurkers, who wait for you thou's return once again." Slowly I lowered both my hands starting from his feet, moving both my hands up to the top of his head, just mere inches from his body.

The group started chanting as Christian closed the book gently, placing it back upon the table, stepped down the stairs to join the rest upon their knees. Closing my eyes as some of my life's energy slid from my body to his, through my hands. Slowly I opened my eyes as I moved my hands slowly down towards his chest. I felt his life force starting to slowly beat once again. "Rise thy Lord.. Rise once again before your followers and lurkers..." I spoke once again, as I lowered my head. Slowly one of his hands rose out of the casket and gripped my left wrist gently within his grasp. A huge gasp was heard from the group of lurkers in the back, as they collapsed to their knees and started their worship towards the casket.

Once I felt the grasp upon my wrist, Christian moved quickly towards me, removing my right fingerless glove from my hand. Once the glove was removed, as I placed my bare right hand upon his. The hand was pale in color, but once I placed my hand upon his, it slowly began to regain it's color. It slowly circulated through the body as the grasp upon my wrist tightened. I knew this was going to happen, but I could take it. All those years of training and such, paid off for this. I knew I was giving him life once again, because I took it away when he was laid to rest. That's when I became Master of the group. I was no Lord, there was only one Lord per group. Ours was returning.

Slowly his other hand lifted up and gripped my other wrist. I could feel his strength slowly returning. "Wise and mighty Lord, I gave thee strength to slowly rise and greet us with your presence once again..." I spoke as the Lord slowly sat up within the casket. His hands were still wrapped around my wrists as I slowly sunk to my knees next to the casket. Everybody went quiet, once he sat up within the casket. "I hear your words Master Eli. I have risen to greet and meet the followers and lurkers on this all hallows eve. To give wisdom and lead for all eternity." A baritone voice sounded. I knew he had returned, this time he wasn't going to return to his sleep for another ten centuries. "Yes M'Lord. I pass thou's position back to who has the rights to the claim, which is thee."

Nodding his head as he lifted my hands up, which were still in his grasp, as I slowly rose to my feet. "Thou rise to your feet before me Master Eli. I take the claim that you have take with your wisdom and bravery." I nod my head as I knew the Lord was looking to me as he spoke. Everybody laid upon the ground, bowing towards the risen Lord, who has taken back what was his, which was the group and the territory.

I felt his grasp let go of my left wrist, as it was placed upon my left shoulder. My right hand he never let go as he slowly climbed from the casket, to his boot covered feet. He stood beside me as he removed his left hand from my shoulder. The ones who carried the casket, slowly rose to their feet, never looking at the Lord as they slowly lifted the now empty casket and took it off the alter. Stepping forward with me at his side, I slowly sunk to my knees as he let go of my right wrist. I got down into the same position as the rest of the group did as the Lord stood before us. "All hail Lord Calloway.. He has risen to spread wisdom, amongst the followers and lurkers of this mere group." I announced as the rest of the group, repeated after me.

Placing his hands together in front of him, nodding as I looked up from under my hood. I had forgotten how tall he was, well when your at his feet, like I am, he's huge. "Rise to your feet, Master Eli." Slowly I got to my feet, "Yes Lord Calloway.." Motioning to the table as I knew what he wanted. I grabbed the book and the goblet as I carried them both over as I stood before him with my head lowered, offering the book in the right hand, goblet in my left. He opened the book to where another book mark stood, as his hands gently surrounded the goblet, at the base of the cup. He read from the book in Latin as he rose the cup and took a drink from it. The prayer was to bless the blood that was in the goblet to give him life and energy as he drank.

Placing the goblet back into my hand, closing the book gently as I turned and placed everything upon the table once again. I stood off to the side, to give him his space and time before the group. Turning to face the group as he slowly lifted his hands up. Everybody in unison, slowly sat up to their knees, to listen to what he had to say. "As of this night, I'm back in command. I thank Master Eli for doing what was done while my presence was of absence. All return to the mansion, gather in the great hall. We will finish business there." Everybody slowly rose to their feet, slowly in two lines, walked from the ceremonial area of the cemetery, to the awaiting vehicles to head back to the mansion.

Christian stayed and gathered the gear, placing it within the bag to carry back to the mansion. "The car awaits sire." He spoke as Lord Calloway nodded. "You go on ahead. I will ride with Master Eli." I knew he was looking at me from under his hood, then nods as he walks off. I slowly step forward, descended the stairs as the Lord slowly did. I grabbed a torch that was left behind, lit it from a nearby candle, slowly walked a few steps in front of the Lord, lighting the way to the entrance of the cemetery to the awaiting car. The driver climbed out and opened the door, keeping his eyes to the ground, knowing it was the Lord of the group.

I snuffed out the torch, once he was in the car in a barrel of water, that sat outside of the gates. Climbing into the front with the driver as he climbed in and drove back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I didn't plan to return to the mansion after the ceremony, but I didn't want to disrespect the Lord either. The driver pulled up to front of the mansion, I spoke to the driver, "Let me get him. You park the car for the evening." He nods, "Yes Master Eli." I slowly stood out of the passenger side of the car, hurrying around as I gently opened the back door. Lord Calloway slowly stepped out, stood to his full height. Bowing my head as I spoke, "Welcome home Lord Calloway." He nods as he walks forward as I closed the door and followed him inside. Doors were opened for him, by the guards of the mansion as he made his way down stairs to the great hall. Following as he stopped outside of the heavy wooden doors, "Head in first, then I will follow." I nodded as I grabbed a torch from the holder as Christian walked out of the hall, did the same as I.

The doors opened as Christian and myself stepped into the hall. Everybody slowly stood to their feet as we slowly walked down the aisle. A few moments as we started our walk, the Lord started his descend down the aisle. Christian and myself stopped and stood on either side of the steps that led up to the alter. One of the guards took the torch from me, as I walked up the steps and stood to the side. Hands folded in front of me, hidden within the sleeves of the robe. The Lord made his way up the steps as he paid his respects to the alter, before turning his attention to the group before him.

He commenced the group with what had been achieved since his absence to the group. Some members were praised, some were placed in punishment. Even though he was gone, he knew all of what was going on. He lifted his hand up and motioned for me to step forward. I slowly stepped forward as requested, standing off to the side. "You are all dismissed for the evening. I'm not to be disturbed, unless it's a dire emergency. That is all." Everybody stood up and slowly filed out of the great hall, to enjoy the rest of our hallows eve. After the hall was emptied out, I slowly walked over, bowed my head and spoke, "What would you like from me M'Lord?" "I would like to go to my quarters and talk in private Master Eli." Nodding my head gently as I slowly turned around, leading him from the hall, upstairs to his quarters.

Opening the door as I stood to the side, "Your quarters M'Lord, as you left them." Slowly stepping inside as I closed the door behind him. He walked over and stood still, probably looking around, making sure it's to his liking. I walked over and stood to the side, "Who's been in here?" He questioned. "I have been sire, that's it." He nods as I slowly walk up behind him as I slowly lower his hood, then my own. He looked as he did the night he was laid to rest those many years ago. Cleaned shaved, with a copper colored goatee around his lips. He looked to be chiseled out of granite, that's what most thought. I slowly walked and stood before him. "I'm here to serve you this eve Lord Calloway." A pair of emerald green orbs looked to me as he nods, "Good, gives you time to help me catch on things." Nodding as I walked over to the closet, opened the door, then removed his robe, hanging it up properly, so it wouldn't get ruined. "Things have been quiet until recently sire."

Walking over to the bed, seating himself at the end of the bed as he untied his boots, removing them, placing them to the side. I kept my robe on, until I was told to remove it. I couldn't do nothing unless told to by the Lord. Closing the door as he motioned me over. Slowly I walked over as he stood to his full 6'10 height. His presence can be very intimidating to new comers, but to me it wasn't. Placing his hands upon my shoulders, "They're at it again I see?" I slowly look up and nods, "Yes sire. Been getting reports on and off. But a few members have been scouting. I have the reports in your office, ready for your look over, once your settled." Nodding as I took a few steps back to let him walk over to the dresser. "So everything else is in order?" He asked as he grabbed some things out of the dresser drawers. "Yes M'Lord. Everything has been quiet and kept in order, since your absence." "Good to hear Eli. I didn't want to come back and become disappointed in you, of whom I left in charge." Nodding a bit, "Yes sire. I made sure things stayed the same and ran smoothly."

Nodding once again as he walked through a door way on the left side of the dresser, which led to a private bathroom. Placing the things he had gathered out of the drawers, stepping back out into the bedroom, walking over to a fancy high backed chair, almost looking like a throne. Dark red velvet seat and backing, which stood out from the dark mahogany wood the chair was made out of. Sighing as he seated himself, closing his eyes for mere moments. Walking around the bed and standing a few feet away, "Something bother you sire?"

I asked with concern. Shaking his head gently as he slowly opened his eyes once again, "Just feels good to be awake and back where I belong, that's all Eli." Nodding my head a bit, "Yes, you were missed very much sire." He nods as he folds his hands together, with his elbows bent and sitting on the arms of the chairs. "You may remove your robe Eli. Get comfortable, I would like to have a talk with you." Nodding as I removed my robe, placing it in the closet, then walking over and kneeling before him. "What would you like to speak to me about sire?" He sighs deeply as he looks to me, over his folded hands. "Something is troubling, I can feel it in your soul. What troubles you?" Keeping my eyes to the floor, "Nothing troubles me M'Lord." "Look into my eyes when you speak to me Eli." Slowly lifting my eyes up as his gaze catches mine.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked into my soul. "A lot has happened with you personally, since I've been absent. Mind telling me what you've been up too?" "I think it will bore you M'Lord..." Shaking his head, "Nonsense Eli, please tell me. I would like to know what you've been up too, while I've been away. I do have a right to know, after all I did make you, who you are today." Nodding a bit, "Yes sire..." Taking a deep breath as I told him everything. From leaving the night he was laid to rest in the tomb to go back home, opening up the gym and things like that. I left out that I was a halfling now, not full blooded as he thinks. "That's pretty much sire." He nods without an emotion showing upon his face. "I see. But you've kept in contact with the group and came when they needed you. That pleases me to hear that." Nodding once again, "Yes sire. You left me in charge. I would not let you down." "Good to hear. Sounds like you've really made something of yourself in my absence Elias. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sire. I'm glad to have you back where you belong." He nods as he slowly unfolds his hands, placing them upon the arms of the chair.

"Are you going to stay on, like you did before... Or go back to the life you made and check in now and then?" He questioned as I looked away, "I was going to go back sire. I have some loose ends to tie up, that are of grave importance. Unless you want me to stay and be like before, then so be it." Shaking his head gently, "No Eli, it's not what I want, it's what you want. You know since I first brought you here, your happiness is my priority, when it comes to this room and being behind closed doors." Nodding gently as I sighed, "I was going to go back, tie up the loose ends and come back. Seems like you need me here more than my other life does sire." "Then it's settled, you return to what you made, do what you have to do. Then return here to me." Nodding, "Yes sire as you wish." Slowly climbing to my feet as a knock sounded at the door, "Enter.." Calloway's voice bellowed. The door opened slowly as one of the druids made themselves known, "Sorry to disturb you sire. But I wanted to let Master Eli, know the car is here." Nodding, "Thank you John. She'll be right down." With a nod, the druid left the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly climbing to his feet, standing before me. I looked into his eyes as he lifted his right hand, placing it upon the side of my face. "I was going to ask if you would spend the evening with me. Head back in the morning to what you need to do Elias..." I closed my eyes as I felt his touch, that I haven't felt in years upon my cheek. Leaning into his touch as I spoke, "If you want me to M'Lord, I will stay until morning. Then I must head back to tie up the loose ends, be back here as quick as I can be." Smiling some as he felt her lean into his touch. "That is what I want of you Elias." Nodding as he lowered his hand from my cheek, taking a few steps back. "Let me send message to the car, that I will leave in the morning. Make sure my flights are changed to tomorrow." He nods, "Go Elias, but hurry back. Don't keep me waiting." "Yes M'Lord. I will be quick." Turning and quickly walking out of the room, giving message to John to bring to the driver of the car for morning, while changing my flights. I did it in haste, never want to keep Lord Calloway waiting for very long.

Stepping back into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. "I'm back M'Lord. Everything is all set for the morning." Lord Calloway stepped out of the darkness of the private bath, in just a pair of silk black shorts. I jumped a bit, not realizing where he was. "Sorry it took me a bit longer than I thought." He nods, "It's alright Elias. Could you draw me a bath please.." Nodding as I took one of the oil lamps into the bathroom, placing it upon the sink. It was a modern bath, only thing not modern about the mansion was the lighting. Lord Calloway liked the lights to be flame, oil lamps and such. I prepared his bath as he wanted, placing out soft towels and such. Stepping out of the bathroom, leaving the oil lamp upon the sink to the side. "Everything is ready M'Lord." Slowly getting up from the chair, he once occupied and made his way into the bathroom. "I will prepare things in the bedroom M'Lord while you bathe." Nodding his head once again as he stepped into the dimly lit bathroom to bathe.

I made my way over to the bed, pulling back the covers on his side only, making sure everything was the way he liked it for sleeping. Cleaned up the dresser top, placing things in the right place for him. I moved around quietly, only sound that could be heard was Lord Calloway in the tub. I stepped into the closet to fetch his soft black velvet bathrobe, laying it over a chair, which occupied the corner of the room, near the bathroom door. Laid out his clothes for the next day, over another chair, which sat on the right side of the dresser against the wall. By the time I got everything together, usually he would bellow for me. "Elias.." He gently spoke as I stepped into the bathroom, grabbed the towel as I kept my gaze upon his upper body only. It took a lot of training to get this down.

Lord Calloway stepped out of the tub onto a warm, soft black carpet. Turning around as I placed the towel over his shoulders. Grabbing another as I knelt down and began to wipe his legs dry, while he did the rest. Getting to my feet, stepping back as I placed one towel over my left shoulder, once he was done, he placed the other over my right. Stepping into the doorway, as he reached for the robe, placing it on, tying it loosely in the front, while walking over to the bed.

Quickly I cleaned up the bathroom and placed everything into the dirty clothes bin for morning for a maid to do the laundry, while he was busy in his study. Carrying the oil lamp out into the bedroom, placing it upon a table on the other side of the bed, where he liked it to be. Walking around the bed to his side, I lifted both his legs and placed him in bed, covering him from the waist down, with the black silk sheet and comforter.

Gently he removed his robe, taking it into my hand, making sure it did not touch the ground, laid it over a chair for him to get in the morning. He never wore clothes to bed, always slept in the nude. But clothes were on the chair with his robe, in case of emergencies. Grabbing a book from the side table, opening it up from where it was book marked he began to read, before turning in for the night. It was his nightly ritual. "Anything else I may get you sire?" Looking up from his reading, "No Elias. I'm fine for now. You may get ready for bed." Nodding as I kicked off my shoes, placing them where my duffle bags laid, which was near the closet on the right side of the door. Stepping into the bathroom, quickly taking a shower in the dark. I was use to it, he used both lamps that were in the room, for his nightly reading. Finishing up and cleaned the bathroom up once again, getting dressed in only an overly large buttoned down, long sleeve, black shirt. Placing my laundry within one of my duffle bags, I heard the Lord close his book. I slowly stood to my feet and walked over, took the book from his hands, placed it upon the side table, turned off the oil lamp on his side of the bed, as he slid down onto his back and was covered from his stomach down.

"Need anything else this eve sire?" I could see him look to me in one of his shirts. "No Elias your services are no longer need for the eve." Nodding as I walked to the end of the bed, kneeling down, pulling out a couple of blankets and a pillow, making a bed at the foot of the bed, out from under foot. Getting under the soft blanket, laying on top of the other, I settled in for some sleep. "Elias.." I bolted to my feet, "Yes sire?" He motioned to me with his hand. I walked over to the other side of the bed, put out the other oil lamp, "Sorry M'Lord." "It's alright Elias. It happens." He voice sounded a bit more softer, which meant he was getting tired. "Anything else before I turn in for the night M'Lord?" "Nothing Elias. You may turn in." With that I made my way over to my make shift bed, climbed between the blankets and settled in for some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Slowly opening my eyes, it seemed like I wasn't asleep for long, when noises outside the door got my attention. Getting to my feet quickly as I listened carefully. Quietly I headed over to my duffle bag, sliding on a pair of blue jeans. "What's going on Elias?" Master asked in a gentle, but not fully awake voice. "I don't know sire. I will go find out. You stay here in case." With that I placed my hand upon the door knob of one of the double doors leading to the room and gently opened it, peeking out. Narrowing my eyes as I stepped out, closing the door behind me. I saw a couple of the guards, standing at either end of the hallways looking over the upstairs. Two more were at the bottom of the grand stair case doing the same. They were mostly looking in the air and around them.

I took a few steps forward as I caught a strange scent that I didn't want to smell. "Rotting flesh.." I narrowed my eyes as something swooped out of the darkness, knocking me onto my back. I growled as I placed my hands up and pressed upon a dying darkness dweller's face, mere inches from my neck. The odor of rotting flesh and decay was heavy with this presence around. The guards headed my way as I finally pushed it off. Quickly I climbed to my feet, "Guards seize the intruder!" The two guards from the bottom of the stairs made it up in time to help the other two. Finally getting the intruder under control as I growled, "How did this one get past you? It could of gotten the Lord.." I growled as one set of guards took the intruder away, down to the basement. Bowing their heads, "Sorry Master Eli. They must of snuck in with a member, without us realizing it." Sighing gently, "Don't let it happen again! Your job is to protect him, not let him become a dying dwellers night time snack!" They both nodded as I motioned for them to go. "Make a search of the house, make sure nobody else had try to sneak in. Let me know what you've come up with. And depose of the intruder properly."

I made a search of upstairs, making sure nothing else was here to go after Lord Calloway. It was partially my duty to make sure nothing got into his quarters at night, along with the guards that are suppose to be posted upstairs. "Incompetent fools.. First night on duty and they seem to not get it right." I grumbled as I finished my search as one of the guards came to report nothing else was found. "The intruder was properly disposed Master Eli." Nodding, "Good. Now stay on alert at all times. I'm going to report to Lord Calloway." With that I stepped inside and closed the door behind me as I saw the Lord sitting up in bed. "Everything alright Master Eli?" He asked. "Everything is fine now M'Lord. We had an intruder in the house. But they were properly disposed of and nothing else is around." Slowly getting to his feet, grabbing his robe placing it on as he walked over to me, "Dying dweller.." He said as I stood before him, "Yes sire. The guards never saw the intruder come in. One of the members must of let them in or followed them in." I could hear him walking as he seated himself in the chair as I lit an oil lamp, the dim light filling a bit of the room.

"You were attacked.. Are you alright?" He asked as he sat with his eyes closed, "Yes sire, I'm fine. Didn't get a scratch on me. If I did, well worth it. Only to protect you." I slid out of my jeans, placing them on top of my bag, walking into the bathroom to clean up a bit. "Did you find out who let them in?" Stepping out of the bathroom, after a shirt change and said, "No sire. But I have a few hunches as to whom. One of the guards downstairs I think let them in." I walk over and kneel before him, "I will find out before I leave in the morning, make sure they are properly handled." "No, I will deal with the punishment. I'm going to make it clear that it's their job to make sure, something like this doesn't happen." "Yes sire." Slowly reaching his right hand out, placing it under my chin, to make me look at him. Slowly I lifted my head to look.

I could see only the left side of him in the dim light of the lamp. His eyes were looking right into mine, burrowing into my soul. "Yes sire?" I questioned softly. "Rise to your feet Eli." I slowly got to my feet as he removed his hand from under my chin. I stood before him in just one of his long sleeve, buttoned down shirts. Folding his hands as they laid in front of him as he let his eyes wander up and down my body. He slowly rose to his feet as he placed his clasped hands behind his back, slowly walking around me, taking everything in by his eyes. "You've changed since my absence Elias." Keeping my eyes forward as he walked by the front of me, "Yes sire, a lot has." I felt my hair being moved by his left hand behind me. Then his soft lips upon the back of my neck, kissing my tanned, soft skin gently. I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat as his lips left my warmed flesh. "You smell wonderful tonight Eli." He whispers as he stood back to his full height. "Thank you sire.." I softly spoke.

Walking back around as he stood before me, eyes lowering to the ground. I finally got my body and mind back under control. Leaning his left index finger out, placing it under my chin, making me look into his eyes. I didn't object as I looked into his now blazing, darkened emerald green orbs. Leaning his head down slowly, his lips connected with the side of my neck gently, feeling the tips of his fangs graze my skin. I knew what he needed, but was I now worthy of his touch and everything after that? Lifting his head up slowly as he stood back to his full height, he looked to me as he moved over to the bed, seating himself upon the edge of it. "Your doubting your self worth?" I jumped as I heard him speak, "Yes I am sire. It's been years since you've needed me. I did not know if I was still worthy of your touch like this. I know what you need sire, but am I still worthy of it?" "Of course you are worthy Elias. You are the only one worthy of my touch and desires. Why do you question it now?" Sighing a bit, "After you were laid to rest those many years ago, you took a part of me with you that night. I thought that would never return, until now. I guess I'm a bit afraid to take that piece back, knowing if you'll be around longer than you expect to be. But I am not doubting you, doubting myself."

Getting into the bed, he removed his robe, stepping forward as I retrieved it from his hands, placing it upon the chair. "Anything you need sire before turning in?" Covering him up to about mid way up his stomach, I felt his hand grasp my wrist harshly. I fell to my knees as I shook, "Don't EVER doubt yourself in my presence again. Is that clear?!?" He bellowed. I swallowed hard as my body shook, "Y..Y..Yes sire..." He let my wrist go as I slowly got to my feet, "Nothing is needed get some sleep." Nodding my head a bit as I put out the oil lamp, headed for my make shift bed at the foot of the bed. Climbed between the blankets and curled up. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, unshed tears coated my eyes as I knew I had upset him. I should of known better to not have doubted myself in front of him. That to him, is a weakness. He doesn't like anybody showing weakness in front of him, especially me. Finally getting myself calmed down, sleep finally took me over.

************************************

Next morning I was up and took care of the blankets and pillow, placing them back under the bed. I heard him moving upon the bed as I slowly rose to my feet, walked around the side of the bed, standing a few feet back in just his shirt still. "Morning M'Lord. Sleep well?" A yawn could be heard as he slowly sat up in bed, "Morning Elias. Yes I slept well. My robe please.." Stepping forward as I grabbed his robe, laying it over both arms and stood before him, leaning it out towards him. Taking the robe from my arms, he placed it upon his body, uncovering himself from the sheet and blanket as he fastened his robe shut. Stepping back, letting him get on with his day. I made the bed and made sure everything was ready for him to get dressed. "Get dressed Eli." He spoke as I went to my duffle bag, dressing quickly in a pair of dark blue jeans and tucked in a black t-shirt. Slipped on my black work boots. Quickly got to my feet headed over to grab his robe as he removed it to dress. I took the robe, laid it over the chair near the bathroom for tonight.

He dressed, slipped on his boots, stood there as I handed him things he needed to complete his grooming. I braided his hair gently and tied it off as I stepped back, "All set sire." I placed things back upon the dresser, in the right places for tomorrow morning. "Thank you Eli. I'm going to head to my study. Alert the kitchen, I will be having my breakfast in the study this morning." Nodding my head gently, "Yes sire. Anything else before I leave this morning?" "Make sure everything is all set for this eve, then come to the study." Nodding once again as he left the bedroom, heading for his study for the morning. Sighing as I set everything up for tonight and for when he woke tomorrow morning. The maid stepped in for the laundry and left in a hurry. One of the druids stood in the doorway, "Yes, what it is?" I asked as I looked up from packing the rest of my gear. "Master Eli, the car waits for you outside." Nodding as I stood to my feet, "Thank you JD. Please take my bags down to the car, tell him I'll be down in a moment. Lord Calloway wants to see me before I depart." Nodding as he took my bags, "Also alert the kitchen, Lord Calloway will be having breakfast in the study this morning." "Yes Master Eli." With that he headed down stairs and did as he was told.

Grabbing my back pack, placing it upon my left shoulder as I headed for the study. Knocking upon the door gently, "Enter" Was heard from the other side of the door. Upon opening the door, I stepped inside, placing my bag near the door as I closed it. "You wanted to see me before I left sire?" Leaning back in the high back office chair as he nodded, "Yes Elias.." He motioned me over to him as he turned in his office chair. I slowly walked over and knelt down before him, with my head lowered. "Yes sire.." He was sitting back in the chair as he just sat there and looked me over gently. "Return as soon as you can Master Eli. We have a lot to accomplish, none it can not be done without you in my sights. That clear?" Nodding, "Yes sire. I will be back in three days." Nodding, "Good. If you are not back in three days.. I will come to you and bring you back here myself if so Elias. Do not make me come to you, understood?" "Yes sire. I will be back, promise." "Very well, you may go now." Slowly rising to my feet as I nodded my head, "Yes sire.. If you need anything.." Turning back to his work upon the desk, "I will send for you if your urgently needed in the mean time Master Eli. Until then, have a safe journey." Slowly turning, I slowly headed for the door, picked up my backpack, placed my hand upon the door knob. "Oh Elias.." I slowly looked over my shoulder, "Sir?" "Come back ready to serve me. I do not want to see nor feel doubts within your soul.." Sighing deeply through my nose, "Yes sire. Nothing will not stop me from my duties." With that I left the study.

I headed down stairs as one of the druids stepped up to me, "Anything I should know, while you are away Master Eli?" I stopped at the front doors, with my hand upon the door handle. "Keep Lord Calloway safe, make sure nothing happens to him. Keep him that way, until I return in three days Sir Layfield." Nodding, "Yes Master Eli." "I leave Lord Calloway in your hands, because you are second in command. If you need me or if anything happens to him. You know how to reach me, don't hesitate even if he forbids it. I will take full responsibility." Nodding once again as I opened the door, stepped out into the gloom of the day, closing the door behind me. I stepped off the porch, heading to the car. The driver stood with an umbrella over his head as he opened the door, "Good morning Master Eli." I nodded, "Morning Hank. Airport please." He nods as I climb into the car, closing the door. Closing the umbrella as he got into the driver seat and drove off. Sighing to myself as I placed my back pack beside me on the seat. I stared out the window as rain drops hit the glass. I didn't know if I could get rid of the self doubt before returning, only way to get rid of it, was to tell him the full truth of what happen while he was asleep all those years. But I couldn't bare to tell him, then he would be disappointed, then I would be an outcast from the group. If that happened, I wouldn't have anywhere else to turn. This was a big decision I had to take time to think about and make in three days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two days went by, I had to return back to Lord Calloway tonight. Sighing as I sat in my office of my gym. There was still so much to do, so little time to do it in. Slowly standing to my feet, in a pair of black basketball shorts, dark red tank top, hair pulled back and a black bandana with the group's symbol upon it. I had a class to teach for the last time before my main teacher took over in my absence. Heading out into the gym, it was fully open, almost like a karate dojo. But in the back was a ring for teaching the boxing. The place was an old warehouse that was redone and turned into a huge gym. When I bought it, I cut the place into three separate rooms, one was the boxing ring, another was the dojo, the third was the gym. I stepped in front of my class and started teaching the kick boxers, mostly beginners.

Finishing up the class a couple of hours later, I looked to the clock and knew Lord Calloway was going to be angry and come for me. I had no choice, I had something that was more important that needed me than him at the moment. Everybody had headed home for the night as I locked up the gym. Leaving Trevor in charge, until I was hoping return or run it from back at the mansion. Turning as I was thrown backwards into the double wooden doors, that made up the entrance to the gym. Shaking my head of the cobwebs I looked up. A rival gang that had been after my gym since it opened stood before me. Sighing as I got into my fighting stance, knowing I was in for the fight of my life. The fight started out with me on the winning end, until I was hit from behind and taken down and beaten until I passed out.

I played possum until my eyes slowly opened and looked around, I was still in the parking lot of the gym. I slowly got to my feet and winced as I placed my right arm around my midsection. I had some busted ribs, bruises, scrapes and a few deep cuts from a knife upon both forearms. I made it to my car, got in and drove back to my house. Parking in the drive way, I saw another black car sitting in the driveway, along with a dark green pick up. Sighing as I slowly climbed out of my car and up to the house. Stopping on the stoop that led to the side door, I heard voices in the backyard. I lived out in the middle of no where so it was a peaceful place. I had another small business built upon the property, that belonged to a very close family member. Slowly walking down the stairs and heading out back to the quaint little building. The lights shined brightly through the glass windows where a couple of ladies were working on a couple of clients hair. I smiled through the bruises as I sighed, one almost looked exactly like me, but a little taller with strawberry blonde hair, haunting dark gray blue eyes. I stood watching through the windows as my mother joked and talked with her co-worker finishing them up for the night before closing up.

Sighing, knowing she was safe, placed my mind at ease. She was going through some very hard times, loosing her second husband to a heart attack. I took her in, gave her the business she always wanted and she was happy once again. That's what matter to me. She was the one keeping me from returning to Lord Calloway. I couldn't just up and leave without word like I did before. I told her I had business and it was urgent that I left the way I did. She understood and things went back to normal. She didn't know what I was under the tan skin. She didn't know about the group or me having to serve Lord Calloway, the way I have done for years, well since I was 13 years old.

Now I stand fourteen years later, at twenty seven years of age and don't regret nothing that I have done nor have at this moment. Only thing I regret is going against Lord Calloway's order. But I would take the punishment, whatever it may be. My mother was more important right now. Feeling no pain now from my ribs, knowing they had healed on their own. Just the deep gashes I would have to wrap up until they healed, which would take a good forty-eight hours. Slowly turning and headed back to the house to clean up, I didn't need my mom to see me like this. After a quick shower and a clothes change into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt tucked in, slid on my black combat boots and made sure my bags were packed. I had to head back, as soon as my mom was asleep, and I had to explain to her why I was leaving once again.

Then I heard a scream from the backyard. I stood to my feet quickly as I headed into the kitchen, out the back door and jumped from the deck to the ground. I stopped at the sight of a dying darkness dwellers, five of them had surrounded the place, keeping my mom and her co-worker inside. How the hell did these things find me, was beyond my knowledge. Kneeling down as I reached into my boots, taking out silver throwing knives, taking two out by the knives flying into their decaying heads. Both falling to the ground in a scream, then turning to ash upon the ground. I heard glass breaking in the back as I bolted around to the back, sliding upon the dew covered grass. I dove for one of them trying to get into the building. Snapping their life line, which was easy for me to find. Taking a few steps backwards as a screech was heard as the body turned to ash. Falling upon my knees as I growled, one of them had sunk their teeth into my left shoulder. Swinging my right hand quickly, palm first into the temple. Knocking it senseless as I slowly tried to get to my feet. My knees buckled as I stumbled to my feet, after a few tries.

I was at this moment, wishing the group was here. Until I felt an arm go around me, picking me up off my feet, placing me against them as the dweller was disposed of. "Boy.. Am I glad to see you.." I gasped as I was taken back towards the house. I saw more of the dwellers heading for the shop as I heard my mother scream once again. I wiggled out of the druid's grip as I fell to my knees. Quickly getting to my feet, heading towards the dwellers, instead of away. "Elias..." I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Lord Calloway speak. I looked over my shoulder, as he stepped into the dim light shining through one of the house windows. "Do not fight. Let the group handle it. Come to me." He lifted his hand up and motioned me towards him.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I didn't get to my mother, she would die a horrible death. If I didn't obey the Lord, I was dead where I stood for punishment. I took a deep breath and shook my head, "I've got to go sire. I will explain later." I heard him yell for me once again as I took off into the darkness.

Reappearing near the group with my mother and co-worker in tow. My mom clung to me for dear life, scared to death. The co-worker took off to her car and never looked back. I stopped in my steps as my mom fell to her knees. Kneeling down beside her, keeping an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Finally she got herself under control as I sighed, watching the rest of the group defeat the dwellers. My mother placed a hand upon my left shoulder, slowly she lifted her hand into the dim light, seeing a crimson color. "Your hurt Elias.." "I'm fine mom.. Nothing I can not handle.. Come on let's go into the house. I will try and explain everything." Slowly I got her to her feet and led her inside.

***********************************

I dimmed the lights enough, once I got my mother into the living room, that the group would come inside, especially Lord Calloway. Anywhere too bright, nobody would go near it, except me. Stepping into the living room, after explaining everything to her, so she would understand. I was sitting upon a foot stool in front of my mother as a few of the druids stood in the room. Hoods up, not saying a word. "So.. Let me get this straight... You are one of those.." She motioned towards Sir Layfield that stood near the doorway to the kitchen. Nodding my head gently, "Yes I am mom. I wanted to tell you for years about this. But I never saw the reason to, until tonight. What tried getting you in your salon, are called Death Dwellers. Those are our enemies, that are trying to wipe us out and take over what we claim." Placing her face within her hands as she shook her head, feeling the frustration of trying to understand it all.

Sighing as I slowly placed my hands upon her knees. "Where did you think I was for the last fourteen years?" She sniffled as she grabbed a tissue out of the box beside her on the couch. "Your father told me you were away at a special school.." I slowly got to my feet as I stepped back, turning my attention to Sir Layfield. "Bring him in Sir Layfield..." Barely nodding his head as he left the living room. "Mom, dad lied to you.. He sent me away to be with someone for the rest of my life. He sold me actually, but I was sent free some years later. That's how I returned and you had gotten to see me for as long as you have. The business I told you about I had to return too.. Was to return to the group and bring back the one who dad placed me with those many years ago." All I heard as my mom sniffle then gasp as she slowly started to climb the couch as Lord Calloway slowly walked into the living room, ducking his head just enough to step in.

Slowly I knelt down to one knee, bowing my head, "Lord Calloway.. This is.." Raising his hand slowly up as I slowly quieted down. "Rise to your feet Master Eli.." Slowly I got to my feet as he motioned me towards him. I slowly walked towards him as I stepped behind him. "Lower my hood.." He said as he stood before my frightened mother. Slowly reaching up, upon my tip toes, gently I lowered the hood, revealing his face to my mother. She gasped, sitting on the back of the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. The expression on her face, looked like she'd seen a ghost. "No.." She barely whispered. Lord Calloway looked to me, "Get your stuff and go with Sir Layfield..." Turning his attention back to my frighten mother. "But sire.." "Go Master Eli.." Nodding my head gently as I sighed, "Yes sire.." Slowly I walked off, as I looked to my mother one last time as I walked out of the room.

Sir Layfield was waiting in my room as I gathered my two large duffle bags. "Why did you come Sir Layfield?" I asked, as I grabbed my back pack, placing it upon my back. "Lord Calloway told us to do so. You did not return as you promised. He's angry at you for that." Sighing as I walked out of my room with Sir Layfield following behind me, as the others filed out of the house. Placing my gear in the trunk of the car as I heard my mother screaming from inside the house. Making a break for it, I was picked up and brought back to the car, making sure I did not return back into the house. Fighting with every strength I had, I could not get free, even my pleads fell on deaf ears. The Lord came out after everything quieted down inside as he made his way over to the car. Sir Layfield held onto me as JD opened the door for the Lord to get into the car. JD leaned down once he was inside and stands back to his full height. Closing the door as the car left, JD came walking over. "Lord Calloway wants you to take Master Eli back home. He will be waiting for you two to return. The rest will follow as soon as we take care of some business inside." Sir Layfield nodded as I fought his grip as I was placed into the other car and taken back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was placed in punishment for a week, that would mean being tortured in the dungeon and guard duty. After getting permission for a shower, I finally changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, dark red t-shirt tucked in. Placing my robe on as I winced to the still healing wounds upon my back and shoulders. Closing the robe gently as my quarters door opened, "You presence is needed in the Great Hall Master Eli." JD said as he stood holding the door open. Barely nodding my head as I made my way down into the basement to the hall, lifting my hood up as the heavy wooden doors were opened. Slowly everybody stood as I stepped inside, Lord Calloway stood up at the alter motioning me forward, "Come forward Master Eli." Slowly I walked down the aisle and stopping before him. Lowering my head as I knelt before him, as everybody seated themselves once again. Stepping down one step, Lord Calloway stood before me, "From here on out, you are off punishment and placed back on your normal detail. If you pull something like this again, your punishment will be more severe. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes Lord Calloway.." I spoke loud and clear, making sure the whole hall heard me. "Rise to your feet." Slowly I stood to my feet, slowly turned and face my back to him. Upon feeling a hand upon my shoulder, I slowly led him out of the Great Hall, up to his quarters.

Opening the door as he stepped into his quarters, my stuff was moved into his room while we were away, by his orders. Closing the door as I slowly lowered my hood, after he lowered his. I stepped up and fell into routine until he was comfortable and ready for bed. He sat in his high back chair as I changed into one of his t-shirts. I still had a pair of shorts on as I knelt before him. "What do you require of me this eve sire?" Folding his hands as he looked to her, "Stand to your feet Elias..." Slowly I stood and kept my eyes to the floor. Slowly he rose to his feet as he stepped towards me, slowly walking around me, inspecting me. He was testing me to see if I still had self doubt or not. Lowering his head as he moved my hair to the side, starting to gently kiss my neck, feeling his teeth caress my skin. Not making no movements or anything as he slowly lifted his head up, leaning back up to his full height. "Your self doubt is no more. I am pleased Elias." Taking a deep breath, I settled myself down as I gently answered him, "Thank you sire. You told me not to come back with, so I did not."

Slowly nodding his head as he moved to stand before me, "I am pleased with your progress since you've come back to us." Nodding my head gently, "Thank you once again sire. Only to please you, is what my duty is among others." Slowly he reached his right hand and caressed my cheek gently, "You are very beautiful Elias.." I leaned into his touches. I had longed to feel his touch again, ever since that night he touched me before I left. Smiling as he was pleased to see her behaving and not doubting herself, he stepped forward as he slowly lowered his head. Pressing his lips gently to mine, only thing I felt was a searing heat run through my body. Pressing mine firmly to his as the kiss slowly became passionate. I was following his lead, after all anything that was done, he controlled what happen.

Slowly he pulled back from the kiss as our eyes connected. Only thing that showed in his blazing, darkened orbs was want and desire. I had to answer the call, it had been ages since we were intimate with one another. Slowly leaning himself back up to his full height, backing his way to the bed as he seated himself on the edge. It was evident by the bulge shown with his robe, that tonight I had something to fulfill. Slowly I stepped over, placing him in bed, very gently as he removed his robe, placing it upon the chair. Moving to the other side of the bed, as I went to put out the oil lamp, the Lord pulled the other side of the bed covers back. "You are going to share the bed with me this eve." Nodding as I put the oil lamp out, I gently climbed into the bed, pulling the covers back, I slid down to lay upon my side, settling in for the evening.

I felt movement behind me as he moved closer to me, draping his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body. I slid closer until I was right up against his body. Lowering his head as he went to work on my neck with his searing kisses and bites. After some foreplay, I was laying facing him as he was finishing with my neck. Nipping my ear as he spoke, "Remove what covers your beauty from my eyes and touch." Slowly I sat up on the bed as he laid there and watched me slide out of my shorts and his shirt, placing them upon the chair, in case I needed to get up for anything. Sliding back under the covers, we went back to our desires. It felt wonderful to feel his touches, caresses, gentle hands, nimble fingers work my flesh like artist with his paints. We had made connection with our hearts and souls, as we made love for the remainder of the evening.

Laying in his arms as he slept soundly behind me, I laid in the darkness, just letting my mind wander. I was his once again, no choice, no regrets. I heard something outside the door as I felt him move behind me. Moving onto his back as I slowly sat up, dressed in just his shirt, slid on a pair of jeans that laid on top of my bag. I looked to him, he was still asleep. I moved quickly and quietly over to the door, opening and sliding out as I closed it. Closing my eyes as I listened amongst the darkness I stood in. Knowing I wasn't alone in the house besides the guards. Slowly opening my eyes as I moved to the railing, some guards were missing. Something was wrong I could feel it. Then a few guards came into view at the bottom of the grand stairs. "Master Eli! Intruder in the house!" One bellowed as I rose my hand up to quiet him down. "Find them at once you fools! If the Lord finds out, he will have your heads!" They went on a search as a few guards came up onto the floor I was on.

One of the guards stopped a few feet from me as we heard the flapping of wings. I knew what it was off the bat, grabbing a knife from the belt of JD, I jumped up on the railing, crouched, looking around. "Master Eli, what are you doing?" He asked. I looked to him, "Flying dweller... You stay near the Lord's door. Make sure nothing gets in..If something does and gets him, I will make sure I kill you." He nodded as he moved over to the door, stood in front of both doors on full alert. Looking around with my eyes gently as I caught the noise again. Slowly the dweller came into view, flying around the huge mansion, looking for a snack or something.

Upon a pair of decaying wings it flew, tattered black suit, dangled like rags from it's corpse. I couldn't miss these things, five miles a way. Moving just a bit along the railing, I perched as I placed the knife between my teeth, waiting for my moment. As the dweller flew close enough, I jumped with all the power I had, landing upon it's back. It screeched as the sound echoed off the walls and such of the mansion. It panicked as it felt my body weight upon it. Grabbing at the base of it's wings, I hung on for dear life.

The guards ran up to the second and third floors quickly, armed with spears and knives as about five more surrounded the Lord's quarter doors. Making sure nothing got by them. It flew everywhere, trying to knock me off it's back, at the same time, trying to grab me with it's clawed hands, trying to tear into my flesh. Once they tear flesh of a living soul, they went straight for the insides, leaving nothing behind to identify you. I swung, keeping my distance from it's claws and other things as it was looking for a way out. The guards tried to grab it as it flew near them, but nothing prevailed. I heard the guards yelling and the creature screeching. It was starting to give me a damn headache.

Then I heard Sir Layfield giving orders, knowing I couldn't at the moment, to the guards. "Get ropes and get the thing down!" He bellowed at once as I grabbed the handle of the knife and grabbed the base of it's wing once again as it flew upside down, crashing through the railings of the third floor, trying to rid me off it's back. Feeling my ribs break and slices upon my back, didn't knock me off that quickly. "Hurry you fools!" Sir Layfield bellowed as the guards gathered on the second and third floor with ropes in their hands, ready to lasso the creature. I gripped the knife in my hand as I leaned back and cut into the base of one of it's wings. A loud screech could be heard as the creature stopped, trying to grab the weapon out of it's wing.

Slowly I felt us both falling down to the first floor of the mansion. Ropes flew, missing some, others getting a piece, but pulling too hard, pulled the creature apart as we hit the floor in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs. I laid with the creature upon me, the knife had severed it's wing as it rolled off of me, and onto it's feet. Backing into the darkness, it's silvery eyes could be seen as the guards surrounded it with their spears outstretched towards it. A few from the second floor came running down and tossed ropes over it to keep it from moving and trying to take flight again.

"Silence that creature!" Lord Calloway bellowed from the top of the stairs. The guards rushed down the stairs from the third and second to help the others out. Finally getting the creature under control, slowly getting to my knees as I winced, placing a bloody hand upon my right shoulder. It was busted up from the landing, I was a mess. Slowly Lord Calloway came walking down the stairs with guards standing in front of him with Sir Layfield at his side. "Bring the creature down stairs, dispose of it properly. Clean up the mess and get back on duty." He demanded as the guards got the creature out of sight and down to the basement.

Others had stayed behind and started to clean up the mess as Sir Layfield came to my side, "You alright Master Eli?" Nodding my head a bit as he slid himself under my left arm gently, getting me to my feet. "Sir Layfield, Take Master Eli to see Mordorn. Stay with her until I show." Nodding, "Yes sire. You two, JD and Crises, stay with the Lord and make sure nothing happens to him." They both nodded as Sir Layfield helped me off to the medical specialist on the premises, Mordorn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in the study, I was looking through some books, taking notes and such. I had to keep up my skills to help out the group, in more ways than one. It had been two weeks since the flying dweller got the best of me. Next time it wouldn't happen. Closing a few books as I slowly rose to my feet, adjusting my robe as I left the study, stepping into the hallway. "Master Eli.." I stopped in my foot steps as JD came walking along. "Your wanted in Lord Calloway's study." Nodding my head as I made my way to his study. Knocking as I waited for an answer. "Come forth." A voice bellowed from the other side of the door. Gripping the decorative handle as I pushed open the door, stepping into the study. Closing the door behind me once again, "You wanted to see me M'Lord?" I questioned. Not looking up from his work as he motioned me forward, "Yes Master Eli..." Stepping up and standing before the desk, eyes to the floor. "What duties do you have for me?" Sitting back in his high back chair, "Have you gotten any new reports on the dwellers lately?" Shaking my head gently, "No sire I haven't. Things have been quiet since that night. Why do you ask?"

Slowly rising to his feet from his desk, walking around as he stood facing a burning fire in the fire place. "Just have a feeling something is going to happen..." Slowly turning to face him as I look to the back of his head, "What would happen sire? Our group is flourishing, your well protected all the time. What else could happen?" Sighing deeply as he slowly turned and faced me. My eyes diverted to the floor quickly, "Just having one of my 'feelings' Master Eli. Something is going to go very wrong. Someone is going to try and take this group from me. Might sound odd coming from me, but I'm afraid it might happen. Not someone from within, but from the outside." Nodding my head, "It's not odd sire. You are very powerful indeed, you have a right to go with what yourself feels. You haven't been wrong before." Nodding his head gently, "Gather the commanders and have a meeting with them. See if you can come up with any information, then get back to me." Nodding as I spoke, "Yes sire. Anything else?" Shaking his head gently, "Nothing at the moment. Come see me when you are done. I'll be in my quarters." Nodding my head once again before leaving the room.

Sighing as I got a lot of information from the commanding ranks. "This isn't good to hear at all. The Lord was right.." Leaning back in my chair some as Sir Copeland looked to everybody around the table, "What do we suppose we do? Now that we know they are going to try and invade this house, and de-throne the Lord. We can't just sit here and let it happen." Everybody started talking amongst themselves until I slowly stood up, "I think we should ready ourselves for a battle, that we might or might not loose." Everybody looked to me, like I had lost my mind. "What do you mean.. Might or might not loose?" Sir Batista questioned. "What I mean by that is.. Lord Calloway spoke to me before I called this meeting. He thinks someone is going to take over his throne and he will be around no longer. That's how I felt when he was speaking to me in his study. Now he's never been wrong about these 'feelings' of his before.

But this time, we are going to be ready for this attack. Even if it means loosing a few men or bringing in re- enforcements."

Slowly standing to his feet, Sir Layfield laid his hands upon the table top, leaning his body weight upon them. "Over my dead body will nobody de-throne Lord Calloway. He's been ruling this group for centuries. It's not going to stop either, not while I live and breath." Nodding my head, "That's the kind of attitude I like to hear. Who's with us in this mission?" Everybody slowly started to stand to their feet, but one. "Why should I believe you?" Ask Sir Orton. Narrowing my eyes as I looked to him, "You question me Orton? I wouldn't if I were you. When you question me, you question the Lord." Orton slowly stood up as he shook his head, "I'm not going with this plan. It's going to get us all killed." Sir Batista narrowed his brown eyes to Orton. Slowly he wrapped his arm around Orton's neck as he applied pressure. Few minutes later, Orton hit the floor. Clearing his throat, "No worries Master Eli. You have our word in protecting him. I'm with Layfield on this one." The rest nodded their heads. Nodding mine as I spoke, "Good. Lord Calloway will be pleased to hear all this information. Dismissed." Everybody slowly filed out of the room as I gathered the paper work, slowly exiting the room, heading for Lord Calloway's quarters to catch him up on everything.

************************************************

Rolling onto the floor as Lord Calloway stood in the doorway of his quarters, "Why didn't you tell me this before Master Eli?!?" He bellowed as I slowly backed away. "I just found out this information sire from the commanders. We stand to not let you be taken down. Like we've always had. Nothing will not happen to you..." Narrowing his eyes as he stepped forward, picking me up by the back of my robe. Closing his eyes as he got his temper under control. Slowly opening them as he dropped me to the floor, "You're one of them.." My eyes going wide as I slowly got to my knees,'How did he know?' I thought to myself. Narrowing my eyes as I looked to him, "How can you make a statement like that?" Lord Calloway narrowed his eyes as he stood before me, "I can feel something different about you Elias. It's deep down within your soul, where you kept it hidden. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sighing softly as I lowered my eyes to the floor, speaking softly. "It is true. I'm different than when you were laid to rest sire." Growling a bit under his breath, "You better start explaining Elias." Nodding my head as I started in on the explanation. "It was some time after you were laid to rest. I was appointed head of the group until your return. I headed home and you saw what my work had been done there. One night, I was caught off guard by some dwellers in my back yard. I fought with all my might, but one ended up getting the upper hand on me. It was a head demon dweller, Murihan. He threatened you and your very existence if I didn't cooperate. So I did. They sacrificed me, but only half way. I broke away, the sacrifice was not fully completed. But I am partially one of them. I do carry two things that is helpful sometimes, but I do not use unless really necessary." Lord Calloway lifted a brow, "What are these things you carry Elias?"

He questioned with venom still in his voice.

Slowly I rose to my feet, removed my robe, hanging it over the banister. Slowly I hunched over as a pair of black, tattered looking wings grew from my back, ripping holes in my t-shirt. Spreading them as I stretched them out. "I can also heal others with my blood. Which I have made an elixir with. I keep on me just such an occasion." Lifting a brow as he watched the one he was suppose to watch over, sprout wings of a demon. Letting his eyes wander as he slowly walked to the side, to get a better view. "Your part darkness dweller?" Sighing a bit, "No sire.. Demon dweller.." Lifting a brow, "That is a rare breed. These death dwellers didn't get a hold of you?" Shaking my head as I folded my wings, "No sire. Demon dweller did. I'm part demon sire." Rubbing his chin in thought as he walked around and stood before me, "That could pertain useful to our group." Nodding my head some, "Like I said sire, it has a couple of perks. I'm the same druid that sits before you, with demon blood running through my veins. Rich, thicker blood I should say."

Nodding his head some as he heard her words, while walking back into his quarters as he motioned me to follow him. Grabbing my robe as I followed, "Close the door Elias." Nodding as I closed the doors, draping my robe over a nearby chair as he took a seat in his usual chair. Slowly walking over as I knelt before him, keeping my eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner sire. I didn't know how to tell you. This is something I'm not proud of." Laying a hand upon my right shoulder, "Relax Elias. I wanted to speak to you in private." Nodding my head as I felt his hand upon my shoulder. "Your part demon, that is very interesting..." He started to say then stopped mid sentence. Lifting my eyes gently to look to him, "What's wrong sire?" Slowly rising to his feet as he removed his robe. Getting to my feet as I took his robe, draping it over mine. Slowly turning as he removed his shirt, draping it over the bed.

Slowly he hunched over as a pair of huge black wings, lined in a crimson color, grew from his back expanding as they stretched. My eyes went wide as I fell to my knees, I recognized the wings anywhere. "It was you?" Sighing as he looked to me, "I sent him to make sure nothing went wrong with you and the group, while I laid resting. I did not expect him to do what he did. I will make sure he is dealt with properly." Nodding my head some, "You're..." Nodding his head some as he folded his wings behind him. "Not many know this secret Elias. You are the only one who does, besides the few demon dwellers, half or whole that are still in existence." Nodding my head some as he took a few steps towards me. Slowly I climbed to my feet as I swallowed hard, feeling his touch against my right cheek. Leaning into his caress, "Do you like what you've become?" He asked in soft voice as he let his hand travel down my neck to my shoulder. His touch felt light upon my skin, almost like a feather.

Nodding my head some, "Yes I am sire. I have grown to what I've become. At first I didn't, but now that I'm adjusted to it. I enjoy it." Nodding his head some as he lowered his head towards my neck, kissing my neck some as I felt his fangs run lightly over my skin. "Hungry sire?" A low growl emitted from him as I unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my shoulder to him. Slowly he moved down to her shoulder, lifting his head up, feeling his fangs grow more as he sunk them into Elias' flesh. Not making a sound nor movement as he fed from my body. This was a rarity for me to have him feed from me. Usually he would go out hunting, but it was nearly dawn, so he would have to feed from somewhere. Slowly lifting his head up, after having his fill, licking the blood from his lips as I sunk to my knees. The wound he left, slowly closing up. Leaning his head back as he sighed, feeling better after a feed. Lowering his head as he looked to Eli, slowly helping her to her feet.

I finally got myself together as I shook my head. Seating himself upon the bed, keeping his wings folded around his body. "What's wrong sire?" I asked as I looked to him. "I should never had fed from you like I did Elias." Sighing some as I walked up to him, kneeling down before him. "You needed a feed sire. I had to let you, or you will loose strength." He nods his head some, "But it wasn't right getting the feed from you. But I will admit though, your blood gave me more strength quicker than regular mortal's blood." "That's the demon in us sire. It reacts like that when we feed off another that is a demon dweller." Nodding his head some, "I appreciate you letting me feed from you. But I will not be wanting too all the time." Nodding my head some, "I know sire. You can't go out now anyways, dawn is nearly approaching."

Not realizing how late it was, slowly standing to his feet as his wings slowly made there way back into hiding. Cracking his neck and shoulders as he heads into the bathroom to do his nightly ritual before turning in. Getting my wings back into hiding as I adjusted my shoulders as I went about doing the normal things before getting Lord Calloway into bed for the night. Getting myself together as I walked around, turning off the oil lamp as the covers were placed back for me to join him for our rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Crouching upon a tall building, over looking the side walks below. Narrowing my eyes as I looked about for a feed. I was out alone, needing some time to get my skills up to par. A gentle cold breeze blew by, ruffling my black trench coat that sat covering me from the elements. Gripping the edge of the building, I sat still, I blended in with the shadows of a nearby gargoyle that sat upon the corner of the building. Upon seeing a few mortals walking around down upon the side walk, I saw one that looked to be a good suitable victim. Lifting my eyes from my target for a mere moment, something had caught my attention. Smell of decaying flesh caught my senses with the wind. Moving quickly as the sound of my black work boots sounded upon the snow covered, gravel roof top as I moved along. Stopping as I jumped from one building to another. Following the scent as I peered over the edge of the building, there sat our mortal enemy, a darkness dweller. But something was different about this one. Climbing up onto the edge as I jumped down, landing upon another ledge as the dweller started on the move. Getting down to the side walk, I decided I would follow in case.

This one was a bit hard to follow, so I climbed up onto another building, which was a huge church. It was better to track from this advantage point. The dweller stopped, back tracked and headed inside the church. Now this one was really off his rocker. Darkness dweller inside a church wasn't a good combination. I moved along the roof, finding an open window as I slid inside. I was upstairs in the attic of the church. I had to head down towards the main part, which where the dweller was hiding. It was looking for a living soul to feed off of. The church was always the perfect spot to find one, we protected these buildings, even though we didn't believe in what they did.

Finding a way out of the room, to the second floor balcony. I kept to the shadows as I kept myself on full alert. Narrowing my eyes as I saw the silvery eyes flash amongst the darkness. Lowering myself gently as I grabbed a throwing knife from within my boot. I held it within my black fingerless gloved finger tips as I waited. There sat an elderly couple in a pue, praying. I kept my eyes on the dweller as I heard their prayers. A shiver ran over my body as I kept my concentration. The dweller made his move, swooping out of the darkness towards the couple with a horrific screech. The couple jumped out of the pue and onto the floor as the dweller pasted them by on it's wings.

Putting the knife away in my boot, knowing that wouldn't work. I would have to use my other weapon, my wits and my own flight. Removing my trench coat, laying it to the side as I sprouted my wings. Shaking my head as I climbed up upon the wooden railing. Crouching down as I watched as the couple huddled together, yelling at the dweller to leave them alone. Dweller swooped down one last time and grabbed the elderly gentleman. I didn't like this one bit in my book as I spoke, "Darkness Dweller, let him go or suffer the dire consequences." My voice echoed through out the large building.

The dweller landed as he had the gentleman in it's grasp. A hissing voice sounded as it spoke, "Hisss....soul is mine. There is nothing you can do to ssstop me from taking what I've earned." The old man shook in this things grip terrified out of his mind. Narrowing my eyes, "No soul belongs to you, unless they are willing to give it to you. Just the ones who believe, keep it for all eternity. He does, now let him go." The dweller hissed as he took flight and hoovered high above the floor, "If you want to sssave him ssso bad.. You better be quick." With those words, he let the elderly man fall towards the wooden pues and his death below.

Spreading my wings quickly as I took flight, swooping in as I grabbed the elderly gentleman in my arms. Hearing the man sigh with relief at being caught as I landed upon the railing, placing him within a chair that sat up there. "Stay here. I'll be back." With that I turned, folded my wings behind me as I looked to the dweller. Screeching with anger as he swooped down and tried for the man's wife. Now this was going a bit too far in my book. Jumping down to the floor as I dove between the pues, crawling quickly as I took the knife out of my boot, throwing it as it stuck into the base of the dwellers wing. Screeching in pain as it quickly landed amongst the darkness, silvery eyes only thing visible. I sat up upon my knees as I kept an eye on it as the elderly woman got to her feet, came running to me. "Our savior from the darkness." I nodded as she gripped my shirt tightly. "Where's my husband?" She asked in a shaking voice. Spoke quietly, "He's safe. Just like you are. Stay here and keep low." She nodded as she crouched down between the pues as I stepped out into the aisle.

I kept my vision upon the eyes that still could be seen in the darkness where the dweller was hidden. "That was just a taste of what is to come of your demise. Come forth and receive the rest." I bellowed as I heard another screeching as I was picked up by another dweller. This wasn't good. Growling as it took me high up and tried to drop me like the elderly gentleman. I spread my wings and hovered a few inches off the ground. "I don't think so..." Lifting myself up to the other dweller as I kicked it in the head, watching it drop to the ground in the back of the church as it screeched, then turned to dust. Looking to the shadows, the other dweller was gone. It was a diversion so the other could get away. I couldn't sense them no more in the building as I slowly flew over to the balcony, grabbed my trench coat, after placing my wings back into hiding. I winced as I placed my hand upon my chest, the dweller scratched it's claws into my flesh.

Grabbing the small flask from my pocket, drinking some as I felt my wounds closing. Sighing as I jumped, upon feeling a hand upon my shoulder. Slowly turning around as the elderly gentleman stood before me, "You're the darkness saviors we've been reading and hearing about.." I tilted my head a bit as I just nodded, I guess we were, I wasn't sure. He took my left fingerless gloved hand between his, "Thank you savior. For saving my wife and I, from the evil that lurked in this church." Taking my other hand, patting his shoulder as I led him down the stairs to the main part of the church, reuniting him with his wife.

Upon them being reunited, I slowly but quietly moved into the shadows and disappeared. I still could hear them as I sat up on the roof. "A darkness savior.. Nobody will believe us Ester." The gentleman spoke. "We'll just keep it between us and our savior, Lance." She said as I couldn't help but smile a bit as I sensed dawn was approaching. Removing my trench coat once again as my wings grew and spread. Stretching them as I took flight quickly into the night to return to the mansion, before dawn broke over the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sighing as I landed in front of the mansion, hiding my wings once again as I placed my trench coat on. Snow had began to fall once again as I stepped up the front porch steps to the front door. Stopping mere inches as I saw the door open, just a crack. Something wasn't right. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside, after kicking the snow from my work boots. I slowly looked around the inside, after closing the door. It was completely trashed. I growled as I smelt the odor that you never want to smell in this house, Dying Darkness Dweller. First thing that came to mind was the Lord's safety. I scrambled past fallen, tossed furniture and a hole in the stairs as I got up to his quarter's. The door was kicked in, broken off it's hinges. I stepped past the broken door as I looked around the room. Slowly I stepped up and slowly fell to my knees, there laid his robe upon the floor, tattered and torn. I smelt blood on it, it was his. Lowering my head as I gripped the material in my hands, until my knuckles turned white. I had let him down, I wasn't here when he was hurt and needed help.

I heard foot steps as I grabbed the knife out of my boot, arming myself as I turned quickly. I stopped as I got to my feet quickly, catching Sir Layfield in my arms. Slowly we both sank to our knees, he looked to me through streams of blood from gashes upon his face, "Master..Eli.. You returned." He spoke softly as I rummaged through my pocket, taking out a bandana placing it upon his facial wounds. Getting him to sit down, leaning his back against the wall, "Sir Layfield.. What happen? Where is the Lord?" I asked as I gripped his robe. "We.. We were ambushed by the Dying Darkness Dwellers... It happen so fast... I tried to get here as quick as I could.. But I was taken by a winged dweller and dropped off somewhere.. I failed.." Sighing as I shook my head, "No.. I did. I should of been here.." Taking a flask out of the inside of my trench coat pocket, giving some to Sir Layfield as he drank. Recapping it and putting it away as he sighed. "Who's left?" "I don't know.. I heard someone in here, that's why I came here. Then I saw it was you..."

Nodding my head some, "It's too quiet, they are either all dead or taken. Where is the Lord, Sir Layfield?" He shook his head, "I.. I don't know.. Last thing I remember is hearing him yell in pain, before I passed out." Lowering my hand as he placed his upon the bandana that sat upon his head. Slowly getting to my feet as I picked up the Lord's robe in my hands. "He's hurt bad Sir Layfield... I found his robe, it has his blood upon it. But he isn't here, I don't feel his presence." Sir Layfield slowly got to his now more sturdier feet. "What are we gonna do now?"

Placing the Lord's robe upon my shoulders, keeping it in my possession, slowly turning to face him. "We must make a search of the house. See who is alive, dead, and taken. See how many we have left. If there isn't many, then I might have to call in a favor to some that owe me. Then we will track down the Triple D's, find Lord Calloway fast as we can. He doesn't have much strength left to survive but two days. Unless they do more to him, which is possible." Sir Layfield lowered the bandana from his face, the wounds had healed as he cracked his neck, tossing it to the side. "You can count me in."

Nodding my head some as we both walk out into the hallway. Sighing some as I shook my head, "There is nobody up here now. There was before, during battle. You all tried to help, but they were many." Sir Layfield nodded his head as he started down the stairs, picking things up as he went to clear a path.

I followed as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, slowly turning as I heard something. Sir Layfield stopped and looked, "What..." Lifting a hand up to stop him as I slowly moved towards the noise, slowly pushing opened a door as I was tackled to the ground, my knife flying out of my hand to the floor, kneeling over me was Sir Batista. Sir Layfield ran over and grabbed his right wrist with a knife in it, "Hold on.. It's Master Eli.." He proclaimed as Sir Batista sighed and got to his feet, "I'm sorry Master Eli. I thought you were one of them." Leaning a hand out to help up Master Eli, I slowly rose to my feet as I adjusted the robe upon my shoulders. "Quite alright Sir Batista. Anybody else with you?" He nods his head as some of the members slowly came walking out. "We were barricaded in that room until now. Don't know how but we tried to get out to get to the Lord.." I shook my head as I stepped into the foyer and sighed, "It's alright. These things are tricky. They got me too.."

Sir Batista and Layfield followed and looked to me, "They did?" Layfield questioned. Nodding my head as I explained what happen as I opened my trench coat, showed them my torn shirt and the scars upon my chest. "Got away barely. I knew something was up, but I didn't know it was here until I showed up." "Wasn't your fault Master Eli.." Batista said as the remaining members, slowly started cleaning the house up. "It was Sir Batista. I gave my oath to him to protect him. I have all these years. This happens and I failed to be here to protect him. Now look, half the group might be dead or missing. The Lord is badly hurt and who knows where he is.." Batista and Layfield looked to one another then back to Master Eli. "We'll find him.. Trust me." Batista said as he headed for the basement. "Why do you say that?" Batista motioned for me to follow as I looked to Layfield, "You stay up here, help clean up and report to me, survivors, kidnaped or deceased." He nodded his head as I followed Sir Batista down into the basement.

Things in the basement were not as bad as upstairs. Following him as he moved a few things out of his way as members of the group slowly came out of hiding or was getting out from under something. Sir Batista led me to one of the cells in the back of the basement as he motioned to the closed door. "We have a lead..." Stepping up as I narrow my eyes, "Murihan.. What are you doing here?"

A pair of yellow orbs looked up to me through strands of jet black short locks of hair. His eyes stood out from his dark reddish skin. Tail twitching beside him as his wings were restrained to keep him from flight. Shackles encircled his wrists and ankles. Only thing he wore was a pair of tattered, black jean shorts. "So the fledgling returns.." His dark, deep hoarsed voice sounded as he spoke. "I live here. What are you doing here?" Chuckling deeply as he closed his eyes as he hung from the ceiling of the cell. "Wouldn't you love to know Elias.."

Sir Batista looked to me, "You know this Demon Dweller?" Nodding my head, "Yes I do. I can not tell you more than that. Leave us and go help the others and Sir Layfield make tallies. Report to me as soon as your finished." Sir Batista looked to the demon once more then walked off as instructed.

Turning my attention back to Murihan, "Tell me Demon why are you here? Or I will force you to tell me.." Murihan smirked, "I do not have to answer to you, but Lord Calloway, that's it." Lifting a brow to him, "Well when he isn't present, I'm in command. So spill it Demon." Sighing as he slowly opened his eyes looking to me, "I came here to take over what is rightfully mine. It shouldn't be Lord Calloway in charge, it should be me. I was destined for greatness all these centuries, not him!" I started laughing, "Are you nuts Murihan? Nobody isn't stupid enough to give you that kind of power. You wouldn't know how to handle it like Calloway does." "Tells you how much you know fledgling." Narrowing my eyes, "I'm not a fledgling. You've been in the darkness too long to see I'm beyond that. Who got caught during a raid of someone's home and who stands on the outside looking in on your misery.. I do." Murihan narrows his eyes, "You won't be for long. Once my group sacrifices Lord Calloway and takes his soul. He will no longer exist. His throne will be vacant and then I will be able to take it over as I should of been placed long ago." Growling as I grip the metal bars, "Tell me where they took him Murihan or suffer a painful death. Don't forget I am part of what you are. I know your weaknesses." Murihan looked to me, "You wouldn't dare.." Snorting a bit, "Try me Demon Dweller. Now spill the information or I will spill your blood a little at a time." Shaking his head, "I rather die than give up my group's location." Nodding my head as I lowered my hands, "So be it. When you want to talk I'll be around." Slowly I walked off, heading back upstairs.

Sir Layfield and Batista gave me the update as most of the group was still around. We lost a few commanders to death and the Lord in a kidnaping, but it could of been worse. Most wounds could be healed and tended too. Nodding my head as I gave instructions on the prisoner downstairs, "Do not feed him. No matter how much he bellows and such. He can't live long without being fed. He'll give me what I want by the time we need it." Both men nodded their heads, "What do we do till then?" Layfield asked. Sighing a bit, "Go on about our duties. Everybody stay on alert for clues, talk, etc. Anybody is bound to have a clue or know something. I'm going to rest a bit then set out on my own hunt." Both of them nodding once again as I headed upstairs for some rest before going out on my own hunt. I was hoping I would find Lord Calloway in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sighing as I sat perched upon a church roof. I was looking around down upon people hustling and bustling around this time of year. Snow fell lightly as I brushed off my shoulders of my trench coat. Crouching to get a better view as I ran a hand through my short locks of hair. I had cut it recently. My thoughts wandering off. We had one day left to find Lord Calloway or we would loose him completely. I wasn't giving up, I didn't care what I needed to do to find him. Even if I had to sacrifice myself to take his place. Hearing a few noises from below me in the church, I slowly stood to my full height, staying amongst the shadows as I made my way inside, to the attic of the church. Moving amongst the junk that was stored up there, I found an open small window that led down to the main hall of the church, where services and such were kept.

Moving close to the window as I peeked down to see the priest giving the Christmas Eve service. Letting my Navy Blue eyes scan the joint, amongst the few who had made it to the mass. I caught something amongst the darkness that I didn't want to see, but gave a glimmer of hope to me at the moment. I made my way very quietly down to the second tier of the church. Keeping to the shadows as the priest finished up services and exited the room. Slowly the church cleared out as I kept my eyes out on what caught my attention. Narrowing them as I caught a dweller sitting amongst the mortals. How can that be? But something familiar about the dweller, it was throwing me off at the moment.

Once I knew it was clear, I made my way down to the first floor, without being detected. Lurking amongst the shadows as the dweller stayed seated the whole time, then the doors of the church opened. I slid more into the shadows as I watched whoever it was coming in. Slowly someone stumbled into view, I closed my eyes as my heart leapt with in my chest. It was Lord Calloway, he was covered in tattered black blankets, being led into the church by dying darkness dwellers. The one I was trying to approach slowly stood up and walked over, leading the Lord down to the front of the church. Pushing him to his knees, making him kneel before the alter.

Slowly opening my eyes as I watched, I felt my blood boil as I could take these guys, get the Lord back in time before he was too weak to continue his fight. The dwellers surrounded him as one took out a blade from within his tattered inner coat. The glimmering of the blade, caught my attention, from the lit candles of the church light. The legendary blade that took souls and kept them gathered within the blade itself. According to legend that's how the blade worked and thrived. I knew I had to think fast and make a decision.

Slowly stepping into the light as I made myself known, "Touch one hair on his head. You're going to regret it." All ten dwellers turned and looked to me, the one with the blade screeched loudly as he took a few steps away from Lord Calloway. Taking a few steps forward, I was armed, but didn't let them know it.

"You are NOT getting his soul. You all know the rules. You can not take someone's soul within these walls, unless the victim is WILLING to give it up in full." Narrowing my darkening navy blue eyes as I walked up. The rest of the dwellers, slowly backed away as I growled, my demon wings were showing as I hissed, "Now.. BACK OFF!" The dwellers jumped as my voice bellowed, ending up scattering as the lead dweller, I would assume is, dropped the blade as they scurried off.

Folding my wings behind me as I slowly approached. Stepping up as I knelt down, placing a hand upon his shoulder. I felt him jump as I removed one of the blankets from his head. He was a mess, they've beaten him within an inch of his life. Slowly he fell to his side upon the floor, coughing heavley. I moved around, as I saw as to why. Moving his tattered shirt, they had tried to sacrifice him. A wound sat upon his chest, where his soul would of been taken, it was not fresh. It must of been done before they decided to try it here, until I stepped up. I removed my buttoned down shirt from my body, leaving me in a red tank top, placing my shirt upon the wound. Groaning in pain as he moved, "Leave... me..." He groaned out. I moved a few strands of his hair out of his face, speaking softly. "It's me sire.. You're safe.. They're gone.." He coughed heavley, as I looked him over. They had done everything they could think of to try and weaken him so they could get what they wanted.

They had broken some of his bones, which were his ribs, left forearm and both hands. Looking to his wrists, rope burns encircled both wrists, under the rope that kept his hands bound together. Grabbing a blade from within my boot, cutting the rope, tossing it away. "Elias.. Leave me here..." I looked to him, "No.. I'm not leaving you sire... I'm taking you home. You'll be fine... I promise... Don't give up.." Slowly opening his left eye to barely a slit, he looked to me. I gasped as I saw the color of his eye was almost gone, nothing but blackness. Closing my eyes, feeling somewhat defeated. "They've...taken almost... all of me..." He gently and tried to explain. Running a hand through my hair as he closed his eye once again. "It's not all gone sire, it can be restored." "I'm beyond repair, Elias. Do not disobey me, leave me....." Slowly I moved my hands closing his shirt over mine to keep the wound from becoming worse. "I'm not leaving you sire. I am with you till the end, this is NOT you're demise. Not while I live and breath."

Next thing I knew it pain ran through both my shoulders, yelling in pain as I leaned my head back. Screeching was heard as a Dying Darkness Dweller had jammed two knives into my shoulders, one in each. Lowering my head as my blood flowed from the wounds. I growled as I fell onto Lord Calloway, draping myself over his body. They would have to move my dead weight before moving him. Which I highly doubt they could, stupid skinny punks. I heard a grunt as I laid there, next thing I knew I was being moved gently. "Don't..." I gasped as Sir Layfield and Sir Batista came into my view. Sighing gently as I was placed upon my knees near the Lord.

"Just us Master Eli. We've been following you." Sir Batista explained as some other members of the group were taking care of business. "Is that?..." Sir Layfield questioned as I nodded my head. "It is Sir Layfield. They haven't completed the task in taking his entire soul yet. But it's pretty close." Sir Layfield narrowed his eyes as he saw the blade laying upon the ground, "With that?" He questioned while pointing to the legendary blade laying upon the floor. Sighing as I groaned in pain as I moved, "Yes they weren't going to play by the rules set within this type of environment. They were going to finish it here without Lord Calloway giving it up willingly." "Everybody knows he wouldn't." Sir Batista added. "What do we do now?" Sir Layfield asked, once again another question.

Looking to the Lord laying there barely alive as I looked to both Sir Batista and Layfield. "If we can get him up somewhere safe within this church I'll handle the rest. But it has to be within this church, only thing protecting the rights to his soul now." Layfield and Batista both nodded as I slowly got to my feet, stumbling some. Falling into someone's arms as I heard a sigh from above, "They got you good Master." "I know JD, but the Lord is more important right now." Getting helped to my feet as JD guided me into the back of the church, I would have to speak to someone about hiding out here for awhile. I have made friends here so I was hoping they would help me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

Closing the door, locking so I know we wouldn't be disturbed. I slowly walked over to the bed, removing my trench coat, placing it over a nearby chair. Standing at the edge of the bed, letting my eyes slowly look Lord Calloway over. Laying upon his back with just his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath he took. I would have to move quickly to ordinarily to save him and his soul. Climbing up on the bed, sitting upon my knees as I got him uncovered from the tattered blankets, tossing them to the side. I would burn them as soon as I got a chance, right now they would sit upon the floor near the fire place, which a fire was crackling away in.

Groaning as he moved upon the bed, settling down as I opened his shirt, removing it from him. It was barely upon him as is, they practically shredded it. Slowly lifting my shirt off the wound, to take a look at it. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the wound had a bit of a glow to it. I grimaced in pain as I looked to the blade in my right shoulder, it was matching the glow from his wound. I slowly lowered the shirt as I slowly backed away. As I backed away from him, he settled down with no pain as the glow from the wound disappeared. Closing my eyes as I knew what was now going on. Slowly lifting my hand as I gripped the handle of the knife, wrenching it from my shoulder as I gritted my teeth in pain. Blood flowed from the wound as I brought the blade into view.

Walking over to a small bathroom, that was directly off the room, washing the blade off in warm water. I took a good look at the blade closely. Gasping as I dropped the blade into the sink, slowly backing away. It was the legendary blade that they were gonna use upon the Lord before I interrupted them. I swallowed hard as the blade glowed. But it never took my soul. "It's not fully complete with it's other victim yet.." Mumbling to myself as I looked into the other room at Lord Calloway laying upon the bed. Turning my attention back to the blade laying within the sink, I didn't want to touch it, but I knew somehow I had to figure out how to get the remainder of his soul out of that blade and back into Lord Calloway. But how?

A knock sounded upon the door, slowly I lowered myself to the ground, grabbing a blade out of my boot as I armed myself. Quietly walking over to the door, opening it just a crack, after unlocking it, peeking out. "It's me Master Eli..." Sir Layfield stated. Sighing with relief as I opened the door wider, letting him step inside. "I thought I told you to go back to the mansion and run things with Sir Batista.." Sir Layfield looked to me as he carried two huge duffle bags, placing them to the side. "Brought supplies for you and Lord Calloway. Knew you two would need some things. If you need anything else, send word."

Nodding my head as he exited the room, "Thank you Sir Layfield." I said, before closing the door, locking it once again. Walking over to one of the duffle bags, kneeling down, unzipping it as I smiled gently. "Someone actually thinks like I do.." In the bag were a few helpful books and such. "Note to self, promote him."

Rummaging through the bag, grabbing things I would need, like herbs, salves, bandages and such. Getting to my feet as I carried the stuff, placing it upon the night stand. Walking back over, grabbing the few books that were in the bag. Rummaging through one of them rather quickly, finding what I really needed to know. Reading as I took in the information I needed, lowering the book slowly. Looking to Lord Calloway, I couldn't believe what I needed to do, to give him back the rest of his soul and make sure it's his permanently with no holds, curses, etc., attached.

Sighing as I knew this needed to be done. Hopefully I wouldn't mess up and have it reverse on me. Closing the book, placing it back into the bag with the others. Grabbing a bandana out of my trench coat side pocket, started in on making the elixir I would need to complete this. Finishing the elixir the best I could, missing one ingredient, which I couldn't add until a certain moment. Putting the beaker to the side closest to the bed, so I could reach it when needed.

Climbing back up on the bed as I placed my hand upon my shirt, lifting it up once again. The wound looked worse than before, for when I first saw it. It was getting bigger by the moment. Feeling a hand grasp mine that sat upon his chest. "Don't..." Lord Calloway mumbled as I looked to him. "Just looking M'Lord. It's getting worse.." Shaking his head as he slowly opened his eyes to barely slits. "Let me go.. Elias.." Shaking my head as I lifted my other hand up, running it through his damp hair. "I'm not letting you go sire. I have a solution. You're just going to have to trust me..." Sighing as he let my hand go, lifting his shaking hand, placing it upon my cheek, caressing it. "You're... so beautiful... A wonderful sight to see... Before I pass on.." Swallowing hard past the lump in my throat as I lean into his caress. "There will be more time to admire later sire. Right now you are going to have to trust me in doing this.."

Sighing with a bit of relaxation as he felt her lean into his caress. He had missed that while being tortured all this time. Knowing his time was up, that's what was putting more of a strain on his mind than anything. He didn't want to leave his group, most importantly Elias. He had fallen for her years ago, but never wanted to admit it to himself. Then once he was taken and held up in a cell to rot, his mind got to wandering and thinking. Most of his thoughts were on Elias. He couldn't believe how much she had an affect on him. Now that they were together like this, mostly on his death bed, he realized all those feelings he was denying himself to feel, were all true.

My eyes never left his as I knew he was thinking. Even though the color was almost fully gone, I could still read them. Swallowing hard once again as I felt his fingers moving, caressing my skin. "What is your last wish sire?" I asked softly, knowing I had to do what needed to be done. But I couldn't lead on, to what was to come. Closing his eyes as he slowly lowered his hand back to his side.

"My last wish Elias.. is to make love to you properly. But I am too weak to do so..." Moving my hands, placing them upon the bed in front of me, while leaning forward, towards Lord Calloway's lips. Slowly our lips touch in a soft kiss. The kiss lingered it seemed to be forever. Slowly pulling back as I looked to him, "I will do all the work sire... You just enjoy your last wish. I promise it will be something you will never forget." Slowly opening his eyes as he looked to Elias as he felt his body coming alive from head to toe. Slowly climbing off the bed, getting him undressed and covered up. I climbed back upon the bed into his view. "I'll be right back sire. Got to freshen up just for you." Nodding his head as he groaned, "Don't make..me wait.." I patted his shoulder as I climbed off the bed, grabbing the beaker, heading into the bathroom with the bandana in hand.

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I placed the beaker upon the counter. Removing my tank top and bra, placing it upon the floor to the side. Grabbing the beaker as I started chanting in ancient tongue. Closing my eyes as I lifted the beaker up, getting some of my blood inside to mix with the rest of the elixir. Upon finishing the chant, slowly opening my eyes as I looked to the beaker, nodding as it had changed colors like it was suppose too. Undressing out of the rest of my clothes, I did freshen up like I told sire I would. Taking the bandana, grabbing the legendary blade by the handle as I poured some of the elixir over the blade, making sure the blade was coated with it. Placing the blade down, once the liquid quickly dried upon the blade, almost like a wax from a candle. Drenched the bandana in it as I drank some myself. Now, I had to have him drink some before we bind intimately. This was the only way to give him back his soul, while making love, I had to somehow speak a spell after we're finished, use the blade within his wound right away. I was hoping I could do this without screwing it up majorly. If this didn't work, I had an alternative route.

Opening the door to the room, stepping out while carrying the stuff I needed. I laid the blade upon the night stand out of view. Only light in the room was from the dying flames in the fire place. Climbing upon the bed I felt Lord Calloway's arms wrap around my waist. "You kept... me waiting...long enough." I felt his mouth engulf one of my hard peaks. Gasping as I felt his hot mouth ravish my body. Moaning as I placed a hand upon the head board, so I wouldn't loose my balance. "S..S..Sire.. First you have to drink something.. You must be.. Thirsty.." I finally got out. Pulling back as he looked up at her, thinking for a moment. Handing him the bottle as he took it and drained it quickly as he tossed the beaker to the floor, hearing a thud as it rolled and stopped upon the carpeting. Then he went back to his work.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Running my hands through his dampen hair, as we finished up. Laying upon his chest, rising and fell with his breathing. Coughing some as he closed his eyes. Slowly I sat up, straddling his body, leaning over, grabbing the blade as I started chanting. I looked down at him, as his eyes shot open as the wound upon his chest began to glow.

Lowering the blade as the blade glowed, making a connection with open wound. Gritting his teeth as he yelled in pain as I chanted louder. The elixir melted off the blade into the wound as I looked into Lord Calloway's eyes. The color was coming back, meaning his soul was being returned. Finishing up as I pulled the blade out of the wound, throwing it to the floor, over near the fire place. He collapsed against the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Placing my hands upon the wound, running them gently over it, the wound was closing, like the wound had a zipper. Once the wound was closed, nothing was left behind, not even a scar. Rubbing my hands gently upon his chest, "Relax sire... You're alright.. I'm.. I'm sorry it needed to be done." Feeling his massive hands being placed upon my thighs. His breathing was finally calmed down enough for him to speak. "It's alright..." Lifting my hands up, placing them on top of his. "Relax.. Rest.. You've got all the time in the world to do so. Nobody can not take your soul ever again. It's protected. I made sure.." Slowly lowering my head as I groaned in pain. Opening his eyes as he heard Elias' words being cut off, also hearing the groan. Sitting up as he caught her against his chest. "Elias... Elias talk to me..." Lord Calloway spoke softly as he saw the wounds upon her shoulders. Lifting a hand up as he placed a hand upon the one on top of her right shoulder, pulling his hand away. Sighing, seeing the blood was fresh upon his hand. Knowing what needed to be done, he laid her down to tend to her wounds, seeing supplies and such upon the night stand, he put the stuff to use. Once he was finished, he laid down next to her, keeping her warm with his body as he fell into a light sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Closing the door, locking so I know we wouldn't be disturbed. I slowly walked over to the bed, removing my trench coat, placing it over a nearby chair. Standing at the edge of the bed, letting my eyes slowly look Lord Calloway over. Laying upon his back with just his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath he took. I would have to move quickly to ordinarily to save him and his soul. Climbing up on the bed, sitting upon my knees as I got him uncovered from the tattered blankets, tossing them to the side. I would burn them as soon as I got a chance, right now they would sit upon the floor near the fire place, which a fire was crackling away in.

Groaning as he moved upon the bed, settling down as I opened his shirt, removing it from him. It was barely upon him as is, they practically shredded it. Slowly lifting my shirt off the wound, to take a look at it. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the wound had a bit of a glow to it. I grimaced in pain as I looked to the blade in my right shoulder, it was matching the glow from his wound. I slowly lowered the shirt as I slowly backed away. As I backed away from him, he settled down with no pain as the glow from the wound disappeared. Closing my eyes as I knew what was now going on. Slowly lifting my hand as I gripped the handle of the knife, wrenching it from my shoulder as I gritted my teeth in pain. Blood flowed from the wound as I brought the blade into view.

Walking over to a small bathroom, that was directly off the room, washing the blade off in warm water. I took a good look at the blade closely. Gasping as I dropped the blade into the sink, slowly backing away. It was the legendary blade that they were gonna use upon the Lord before I interrupted them. I swallowed hard as the blade glowed. But it never took my soul. "It's not fully complete with it's other victim yet.." Mumbling to myself as I looked into the other room at Lord Calloway laying upon the bed. Turning my attention back to the blade laying within the sink, I didn't want to touch it, but I knew somehow I had to figure out how to get the remainder of his soul out of that blade and back into Lord Calloway. But how?

A knock sounded upon the door, slowly I lowered myself to the ground, grabbing a blade out of my boot as I armed myself. Quietly walking over to the door, opening it just a crack, after unlocking it, peeking out. "It's me Master Eli..." Sir Layfield stated. Sighing with relief as I opened the door wider, letting him step inside. "I thought I told you to go back to the mansion and run things with Sir Batista.." Sir Layfield looked to me as he carried two huge duffle bags, placing them to the side. "Brought supplies for you and Lord Calloway. Knew you two would need some things. If you need anything else, send word."

Nodding my head as he exited the room, "Thank you Sir Layfield." I said, before closing the door, locking it once again. Walking over to one of the duffle bags, kneeling down, unzipping it as I smiled gently. "Someone actually thinks like I do.." In the bag were a few helpful books and such. "Note to self, promote him."

Rummaging through the bag, grabbing things I would need, like herbs, salves, bandages and such. Getting to my feet as I carried the stuff, placing it upon the night stand. Walking back over, grabbing the few books that were in the bag. Rummaging through one of them rather quickly, finding what I really needed to know. Reading as I took in the information I needed, lowering the book slowly. Looking to Lord Calloway, I couldn't believe what I needed to do, to give him back the rest of his soul and make sure it's his permanently with no holds, curses, etc., attached.

Sighing as I knew this needed to be done. Hopefully I wouldn't mess up and have it reverse on me. Closing the book, placing it back into the bag with the others. Grabbing a bandana out of my trench coat side pocket, started in on making the elixir I would need to complete this. Finishing the elixir the best I could, missing one ingredient, which I couldn't add until a certain moment. Putting the beaker to the side closest to the bed, so I could reach it when needed.

Climbing back up on the bed as I placed my hand upon my shirt, lifting it up once again. The wound looked worse than before, for when I first saw it. It was getting bigger by the moment. Feeling a hand grasp mine that sat upon his chest. "Don't..." Lord Calloway mumbled as I looked to him. "Just looking M'Lord. It's getting worse.." Shaking his head as he slowly opened his eyes to barely slits. "Let me go.. Elias.." Shaking my head as I lifted my other hand up, running it through his damp hair. "I'm not letting you go sire. I have a solution. You're just going to have to trust me..." Sighing as he let my hand go, lifting his shaking hand, placing it upon my cheek, caressing it. "You're... so beautiful... A wonderful sight to see... Before I pass on.." Swallowing hard past the lump in my throat as I lean into his caress. "There will be more time to admire later sire. Right now you are going to have to trust me in doing this.."

Sighing with a bit of relaxation as he felt her lean into his caress. He had missed that while being tortured all this time. Knowing his time was up, that's what was putting more of a strain on his mind than anything. He didn't want to leave his group, most importantly Elias. He had fallen for her years ago, but never wanted to admit it to himself. Then once he was taken and held up in a cell to rot, his mind got to wandering and thinking. Most of his thoughts were on Elias. He couldn't believe how much she had an affect on him. Now that they were together like this, mostly on his death bed, he realized all those feelings he was denying himself to feel, were all true.

My eyes never left his as I knew he was thinking. Even though the color was almost fully gone, I could still read them. Swallowing hard once again as I felt his fingers moving, caressing my skin. "What is your last wish sire?" I asked softly, knowing I had to do what needed to be done. But I couldn't lead on, to what was to come. Closing his eyes as he slowly lowered his hand back to his side.

"My last wish Elias.. is to make love to you properly. But I am too weak to do so..." Moving my hands, placing them upon the bed in front of me, while leaning forward, towards Lord Calloway's lips. Slowly our lips touch in a soft kiss. The kiss lingered it seemed to be forever. Slowly pulling back as I looked to him, "I will do all the work sire... You just enjoy your last wish. I promise it will be something you will never forget." Slowly opening his eyes as he looked to Elias as he felt his body coming alive from head to toe. Slowly climbing off the bed, getting him undressed and covered up. I climbed back upon the bed into his view. "I'll be right back sire. Got to freshen up just for you." Nodding his head as he groaned, "Don't make..me wait.." I patted his shoulder as I climbed off the bed, grabbing the beaker, heading into the bathroom with the bandana in hand.

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I placed the beaker upon the counter. Removing my tank top and bra, placing it upon the floor to the side. Grabbing the beaker as I started chanting in ancient tongue. Closing my eyes as I lifted the beaker up, getting some of my blood inside to mix with the rest of the elixir. Upon finishing the chant, slowly opening my eyes as I looked to the beaker, nodding as it had changed colors like it was suppose too. Undressing out of the rest of my clothes, I did freshen up like I told sire I would. Taking the bandana, grabbing the legendary blade by the handle as I poured some of the elixir over the blade, making sure the blade was coated with it. Placing the blade down, once the liquid quickly dried upon the blade, almost like a wax from a candle. Drenched the bandana in it as I drank some myself. Now, I had to have him drink some before we bind intimately. This was the only way to give him back his soul, while making love, I had to somehow speak a spell after we're finished, use the blade within his wound right away. I was hoping I could do this without screwing it up majorly. If this didn't work, I had an alternative route.

Opening the door to the room, stepping out while carrying the stuff I needed. I laid the blade upon the night stand out of view. Only light in the room was from the dying flames in the fire place. Climbing upon the bed I felt Lord Calloway's arms wrap around my waist. "You kept... me waiting...long enough." I felt his mouth engulf one of my hard peaks. Gasping as I felt his hot mouth ravish my body. Moaning as I placed a hand upon the head board, so I wouldn't loose my balance. "S..S..Sire.. First you have to drink something.. You must be.. Thirsty.." I finally got out. Pulling back as he looked up at her, thinking for a moment. Handing him the bottle as he took it and drained it quickly as he tossed the beaker to the floor, hearing a thud as it rolled and stopped upon the carpeting. Then he went back to his work.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Running my hands through his dampen hair, as we finished up. Laying upon his chest, rising and fell with his breathing. Coughing some as he closed his eyes. Slowly I sat up, straddling his body, leaning over, grabbing the blade as I started chanting. I looked down at him, as his eyes shot open as the wound upon his chest began to glow.

Lowering the blade as the blade glowed, making a connection with open wound. Gritting his teeth as he yelled in pain as I chanted louder. The elixir melted off the blade into the wound as I looked into Lord Calloway's eyes. The color was coming back, meaning his soul was being returned. Finishing up as I pulled the blade out of the wound, throwing it to the floor, over near the fire place. He collapsed against the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Placing my hands upon the wound, running them gently over it, the wound was closing, like the wound had a zipper. Once the wound was closed, nothing was left behind, not even a scar. Rubbing my hands gently upon his chest, "Relax sire... You're alright.. I'm.. I'm sorry it needed to be done." Feeling his massive hands being placed upon my thighs. His breathing was finally calmed down enough for him to speak. "It's alright..." Lifting my hands up, placing them on top of his. "Relax.. Rest.. You've got all the time in the world to do so. Nobody can not take your soul ever again. It's protected. I made sure.." Slowly lowering my head as I groaned in pain. Opening his eyes as he heard Elias' words being cut off, also hearing the groan. Sitting up as he caught her against his chest. "Elias... Elias talk to me..." Lord Calloway spoke softly as he saw the wounds upon her shoulders. Lifting a hand up as he placed a hand upon the one on top of her right shoulder, pulling his hand away. Sighing, seeing the blood was fresh upon his hand. Knowing what needed to be done, he laid her down to tend to her wounds, seeing supplies and such upon the night stand, he put the stuff to use. Once he was finished, he laid down next to her, keeping her warm with his body as he fell into a light sleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Weeks later...

Slowly stirring as I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking them a couple of times, not knowing where I was at first. I sat up quickly as I heard noises outside the door. Sighing as the door opened and Lord Calloway stepped inside, closing the door behind him. We were back in his quarters at the mansion. Walking over as he seated himself upon the side of the bed. I crawled over, sitting back on my knees as I placed my hands upon his shoulders, rubbing them gently. "You're suppose to be resting.." He proclaimed as he felt Elias' hands upon his shoulders. Kissing his neck gently as I sighed, "I am. You looked tense so I was hoping to ease it." Slowly turning as he smiled gently to her, "I'm alright. Just dealt with some business I had to tend too." Nodding my head as I sat back gently, after lowering my hands, placing them upon the bed in front of myself.

He spoke softly as he leaned his head forward, kissing his bride to be's forehead. "How are you feeling?" Sighing gently as I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him, "Better. Still feeling a bit weak." Sighing as he looked into her eyes, "Still? Didn't Mordorn come and see you?" Nodding my head, "Yes he did. Gave me something. Just taking more time then we all figured sire." Sighing in frustration as he nods his head, "It's alright. I just want you to be better..."

Lifting a hand up, running my finger tips along his cheek gently, "I will with time. Mordorn is hoping anyways." Leaning into Elias' touch, brought a sig to his lips. "You're not going out on duty tonight..." He stated as he turned his face, kissing the palm of her hand gently. Sighing as I knew this would come up, "I have to. I have to pull my weight within the group like I've always done. I'm only going to be gone a few hours, then Master Layfield will be relieving me." Sighing as he looked to her, "I wish you would reconsider it Elias. You're not up to par to be out on your own." Lifting a hand up as I ran it through hair gently, "I'll be careful. I promise, plus I've got others to look out for like I've always had." Nodding his head once again, "Going back to the sanctuary again.." Nodding my head as I lowered my hands, slowly getting to my feet to dress, to head out for the evening. "Yes I am. Just have a feeling that's all."

Lord Calloway turned himself fully as he watched Elias dressing to head out, as he heard her words. "If you get into any trouble, send word right away. I will be there in no time Elias. Don't take nothing upon yourself. You're in no condition to fight alone." He warned. Seating myself as I slipped on my black combat boots. "I won't. I learned my lesson from previous." Running my hands over the scars that sat upon each shoulder, "But it was well worth getting myself almost killed. It saved you." Sighing gently as he moved, sitting behind Elias. She was right in that aspect, but wrong in other ways too. He could of lost her if he didn't come around when he did, helped her and kept her safe while she healed, except once when he had to go away on business.

Returning to the mansion to find out, he once again almost lost Elias, was almost too much for him to take. That's when he made up his mind to tell her how he really felt about her all these years. Then he proposed to her that same night, making themselves complete in more aspects than one. When he announced it the following day to his followers and lurkers, it was gladly except with no other words. Everyone knew when Lord Calloway spoke, you listen and agreed with him. Unless you wanted trouble, then it was a whole different dilemma.

Finishing as I looked over my shoulder to him, I found him lost in his thoughts. I could tell by the look on his face. Turning a bit on the edge of the bed, placing my hands upon his massive ones. "I'll be fine Sire.. I mean Mark.." Looking to her, "I know you will be Elias. I can't help but worry." Nodding my head, "Don't worry just a few hours, then Master Layfield relieves me like planned. Anything goes wrong, I send word right away." Nodding his head as he leaned forward clenching her lips in a passionate kiss. Slowly they both pulled back, he spoke softly. "I wait for your return." Nodding my head as I slowly climbed to my feet, grabbing my trench coat as I left the room, heading downstairs to head out on duty. I had to relieve Sir Batista in the city.

"Heading out?" Stopping in my tracks as I was almost out the door. Nodding my head to Master Layfield. "Yes I am. Keep an eye on him while I'm gone. In three hours, you come and relieve me. Don't be late, you know how Lord Calloway hates it when I'm late getting back." Layfield nodded as he opened the front door for me. "Be careful. Murihan has been seen a lot lately. It seems he's looking for some sort of revenge for ruining his plans." Nodding my head with a snort, "I would love to see him try something and live to tell it." Master Layfield chuckles as I exit the mansion, carrying my trench coat as I walked off the porch. Sprouting my wings as I stretched them, sighing as it felt good to stretch them, took to the air to go relieve Sir Batista.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~

Settling in upon our usual perch, Sir Batista didn't have no problems to report before he left. Yawning some as I rubbed the back of my neck, watching as a few mortals walked upon the ground below. It was the same thing every time I was on watch, no problems would arise and it would be a boring night, which for me was a good thing. After a couple of hours of nothing happening, I decided to head inside into the attic of the church, check on Father Chris and whoever was inside this eve. Making my way through the things stored, to my peek out spot through an opened small vent. Everything was quiet, which was good. Decided I would take it upon myself to check on Father Chris in his office. Making my way down without a sound, sticking to the shadows was my best way. Stopping as I listened from the rafters above, something wasn't right. I could feel it and smell it at the same time. Closing my eyes as I listened hard, I heard a couple of voices, faintly speaking.

Opening my eyes once again as I knew who it was. Making my way through the rafters as quickly and quietly as I could. Crouching amongst the shadows, I found Father Chris and Murihan speaking. Well mostly Murihan yelling at him. "Where is he?!? You better tell me or I will take possession of your soul. Nobody couldn't rescue it." Father Chris was upon his knees, Murihan had been hitting him, while his hands were tied together with rope behind his back. "I..I..I don't know who your talking about." Father Chris spoke out between gritted teeth. Murihan had him by his short blonde locks, making him look into the demon's eyes.

"You know who I speak of. Now tell me where he went so I may get what I want. Don't make me hurt you more Padre. Or I will let my group have their very first meal in ages." Father Chris' eyes went wide as Dying Darkness Dwellers slowly came shuffling, stumbling or walking out of the surrounding shadows. Father Chris looked back to the demon as he swallowed hard, "I don't know.. Who your talking about I swear.." He spoke in a very panicky voice. Murihan back handed the Father to the floor as he growled, "He's all yours. I'll located Lord Calloway myself and take what's rightfully mine." Father Chris fell to the floor as more blood flowed from his wounds. He looked around in a panic as the Dwellers slowly closed in on him. "H..H..Help.." He squeaked out. Murihan laughed as he walked off back into the shadows.

Narrowing my eyes as I sat there and watched it all, I knew someone from the group was around. Looking around as I located him, I motioned to him in a way he only knew to go get the rest of the troops. He left in a dire rush back to the mansion. I tucked my trench coat in the belt of my pants as I moved along, and stopped just above Father Chris. The Dwellers were in a huge group tonight and determine to get what they wanted, Father Chris' soul. Over my dead body. Swooping down as I hissed, my Demon side coming out as my wings were outstretched to the side, "Back off you know the rules!" The Dwellers stopped in their tracks as they all screeched in fright. Gritting my teeth as they knew that was a weakness of mine, my sensitive hearing. I lifted my hands up, covering my ears until they stopped.

Lowering them once again as I folded my wings, placing them back into hiding. Crouching down as I grabbed my knives out of my boots, "You're going to have to go through me to get his soul." That was their decision as they started surrounding myself and Father Chris. I kept in the back of my mind the words Lord Calloway told me. I did as he asked, but I was hoping and kind of praying in my own way they would make it in time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Slowly opening my eyes as I laid sprawled on top of Father Chris, my wings the only thing protecting him along with my body from the Dwellers. Everything was silent around me as I groaned. I had protected my own soul and the Father's, I had the wound to prove it. Hearing some groaning underneath myself as I slowly moved, folding my wings very slowly behind me. Kneeling as I rolled Father Chris onto his back. "Father..Father.. You alright?" I asked as I slowly started looking him over. Slowly his eyes opened as he looked to me through the bruises. "Yea.. I think I used one of my many lives.. But I'm alright." Helping him to sit up and lean his back against a nearby wall. I rummaged through a pouch I kept on my belt, started tending to his rope burns around his wrists, once I cut the ropes away.

Father Chris watched as his estranged friend, savior, protector as a lot of his goers of his church would refer, to Elias and the rest of the group as. Wrapping his wrists and hands, cleaning a couple of scratches upon his face. Seeing him wince as I backed my hand away, speaking softly. "Sorry didn't mean to hurt you." Shaking his head as he sighs gently, "It's alight. Just stings. You alright Elias?" Sighing as I cleaned up my mess, placing the unused items back into my pouch. Slowly getting to my feet, slowly letting my eyes look around, listening to the darkness. "Yes.. I'm fine." Father Chris slowly got to his now more sturdier feet. "What is it?"

Lifting a hand up as I whipped around, opening my battered wings as I stood before Father Chris. Hissing loudly as Murihan came diving at me from the darkest part of the shadows, knocking me onto my back upon the floor. Growling in his most Demonish growl, "There you are fledgling.. So where is he?" Growling louder as I pushed him off and almost across the church, he hovered above the ground, landing nearby.

I got to my feet as I narrowed my eyes, "That's for me to know and for you not to find out. I'm not telling you nothing. You're going to have to kill me to get the information." Murihan narrowed his yellow eyes and snorts, "That can be arranged.." Standing my ground as Murihan came for me, the battle was on.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Coughing some as I sat upon my knees. My hands covered in blood as Murihan laid amongst the remains of a splintered pue. Taking his last dying breath, I didn't grant him nothing as he asked amongst his dying gasps. I jumped as I heard a voice speaking ancient tongue from the shadows. Booted feet could be heard hitting the floor as Lord Calloway came into view with some of the members of the group following. I turned my attention to him as he walked over. Slowly he moved his trench coat to the sides, so he could crouch next to Murihan. Lifting his hand up as Murihan took his last dying breath. His massive hands hovered above the body as he spoke louder. Murihan started convulsing as he finally left his physical body and headed into the spirit world, where he was damn for all eternity.

Lord Calloway finished as Murihan's body turned to ash before him, slowly disappearing without a trace. Lowering his hands to his sides as he slowly rose to his feet. "I thought I told you..." I nodded my head, "I did send word. What was I suppose to do? Let him beat me and then get to you. I do not think so sire. He threatened Father Chris and was going to take his soul without permission. That's not part of our agreement to this sanctuary." Nodding his head as I slowly got to my feet, walking out into the aisle. "The rest of the group had shown up previously and taken care of the Dwellers, but never could find Murihan. But they did stick in the shadows, try to get into the battle between Murihan and myself, but I told them to stay out of it." Sighing deeply through his nose as he heard what Elias had told him. "I told them to get involved if really necessary." Nodding my head once again as Father Chris slowly walked out from the hiding place I had him in. "Is it safe?" He asked.

Nodding my head as I walk over, "Yes Father Chris, just myself, sire and the rest of the group." Sighing with relief as he walked out into the open, surveying the damage done to his church. "What happen here?" He asked as he looked around. Lord Calloway stepped up before I could speak, "Don't worry about a thing. I will make sure everything is fixed up before morning." Father Chris looked up to the tall stranger and nodded, then turning his attention to me. "Thank you Elias. You and your troops for helping me, protecting me and my church." Nodding my head, "It was part of our life long agreement Father. Why don't you go home and rest. We'll take care of things here." Nodding his head once again as he walked around Lord Calloway with caution as he left.

Lord Calloway and I had returned to the mansion, leaving Master Layfield in charge of repairs and such of the church. Sighing as I had cleaned up, settling upon the bed. It had been sometime since the Dwellers' group had been killed off. Especially their leadership, Murihan. Now that Lord Calloway made sure he was punished for his wrong doings in his semi-mortal life, Murihan had to pay the consequences for his actions in eternity. It's how Demons worked after all. Smiling to myself as I felt a pair of massive hands rubbing my shoulders gently, along with some feathered kisses upon them. "Thought you were in the shower.." I spoke quietly. "Was.. I finished and I thought I would keep you company. Being the only ones here tonight except a few guards downstairs and in the basement."

Sighing gently as Lord Calloway placed his hands upon my hips. Leaning back against his chest as I closed my eyes. His arms snaked around me and held me gently in his arms. "Feeling better?" He asked as he laid his chin upon the top of his bride's head. "Much better. Got my energy back. I guess Murihan some how put something on me. To weaken me, to get to you. In ways he knew how, but it back fired." Lifting his head up as he chuckled, "That's what I love about you since day one.

Among other things of course." Nodding my head, "So I've been told." Lowering his head as he kissed Elias' neck gently, spending the remainder of the night making love to one another.

*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~

Sitting upon Father Chris' church is where you'll find myself watching over the sanctuary, if I'm not back at the mansion following through with my other duties. Feeling a pair of hands upon my shoulders as I looked up to Lord Calloway standing behind me. A gentle breeze picked up, ruffling our trench coats gently and his auburn locks. Gently he pointed to a Dweller trying to get away with something we protect, mortals souls. Father Chris gave us the name 'Saviors of Darkness'. To him we are his saviors, and for his church and occupants. Lord Calloway, myself and the group are and always will be forever in Father Chris' debt for what he has done for us.

Watching Lord Calloway leave to go take care of this 'hidden' dweller, I watched from above in case. I couldn't be anymore happier with the outcome that has happened. I'm married to Lord Calloway now, we both rule the group with no rejections to the situation. We are currently readying ourselves for our first born, which makes Lord Calloway very happy indeed. Placing a hand upon my petruding belly, knowing in just a few months, I won't be out here like I've had been. But knowing the rest of the Saviors will do their part, places my mind at ease and also Lord Calloway's. Seeing Lord Calloway finish his duty as Master Layfield came to relieve us from our duties, we headed home to live the way we always wanted too, together and as a team.

When you hear things go bump in the darkness and shadows, do not be afraid, you never know it might be us lingering there. We protect the sanctuaries that we come in agreeance with, in return we get the rewards of knowing us, the Saviors of Darkness, will always prevail over the ones who think they can outsmart us. In the end, the soul reapers and dwellers will know who we really are, once they've come in contact with one of us. In the end, we always come out on top and the innocent are protected once again.

END


End file.
